One shots!
by E-saw-bell
Summary: So this is just a bunch of one shots. It will have everyones favorites! From Percabeth to Leyna. Please read it and enjoy!
1. Percabeth I

**A/N Hey guys! I haven't posted anything new recently. So if I'm not posting on my other story you'll probably find a one shot here. It will have all your favorites. From Percabeth to Tratie. If you have any couples you want me to write about just let me know in a review or something. Enjoy!**

**C YA!**

E-SAW-BELL!

**Percabeth**

I was planning on meeting Annabeth at the lake. It had been about a year since the Giants war ended and I was kinda forced to go back to school. Let's just say I wasn't very excited to go. It was winter break. The same time when Hera decided to send me on a little trip half way across the country. This time I wasn't going to let something like that happen again. I ran down the lake looking for Annabeth.

I saw a glint of curly blonde hair that could only belong to one person. " ANNABETH!" I shouted.

She turned around. It was one of those rare times when I caught her guard. I ran up to her and attacked her with a hug.

" Percy Jackson put me down!" She shouted. Sh should know by now to be careful what she says around me.

" Alright." I slung her over my shoulder and walked towards the dock with her hitting my back. Shouting threats but I've become use to them. I dropped her in the lake and quickly followed her down. I saw her with her cheeks puffed out glaring at me. I guess she knew I was going to follow her. So I made a bubble for us so she wouldn't get mad at me for almost letting her drown ( like I would ever let that happen!)

" You're a jerk Seaweed Brain." She gave me a quick kiss. " You could have just let me down on the ground you know?" She said. She laid down in the bubble and I quickly followed suit. Laying down next to her.

" Yeah but what would be the fun in that?" I rolled her eyes at me." You know I think I've finally become amounied to your glares." I said

She glared at me. And stared right back but I wasn't trying to prove a point. I just wanted to look at her eyes. When she glares at a person she gets this little glint in it. And some how it makes her eyes even more beautiful. Soon her glare let up and it wasn't really a glare anymore. She was just staring.

" Percy I have a question." Annabeth said. Breaking the silence.

" What?"

" Why me? Out of all the girls you could be with. Why me?" She asked.

" Why you? Why not you. Annabeth you are more beautiful than all the Aphrodite girls combined. And as for all the other girls. They don't know me as long as you've known me and your smart and you can kick my butt any day of the week. Annabeth I can't even think about being with another person. Also most girls would kill me if I ever dropped them in a lake. You just glare at me until I make an air bubble for us."

She was blushing like crazy. I don't see why. " Why are you blushing?"

" Because that is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me." She leaned over and gave me a kiss. It was a long but soft one. It was better than the first time we kissed and I know the next one will be better than this one too.

I pulled away. " I love you." I whispered.

" I love you too Percy." She grinned and gave me another quick kiss. " Come one. We need to get back to the surface before people notice were missing.

" Can't we just stay here for awhile? PLEASE!" I said.

She laughed. " Percy people will think Hera toke us. And I would rather not have to go through that again."

I groaned. " FINE! But you will have to repay me later."

She groaned. " Fine. What do I have to do?"

I grinned. " You can not do any stuff for Olympus for the rest of the time I'm here. Or else this bubble will never break. For you at least." I smirked.

She banged her head against the wall of the bubble popping it. I quickly dragged her up to shore.

Once she was on shore and dry she said. " Alright. But you better not disappear this time or else maybe I'll spray paint you're cabin with Clarisse's help."

I laughed. " Great." I pulled her in for another kiss and I was right. It was better than the last one.


	2. Leyna I

**LEYNA**

****It had almost two days since I last saw Reyna. And I guess I should be really happy about it since she hates my guts but I wasn't I was actually kinda upset because I kinda missed her always giving me her cold looks. Like she would rather see me dead on the ground than breathing the same air as her. And I gave her the same look back. But I missed giving the cold look and her giving it back.

" LEO!" I jumped. I was in bunker 9 which no one really uses anymore. I turned around to see Jason standing in the door way.

" Hey Jason!" I shouted.

" Leo what are you doing here?" He asked.

" I'm hiding from Piper! She has this crazy idea that I like Reyna."

He raised his eyebrows. " Do you?"

" NO! That's what makes her so crazy!"

" Be careful what you say about my girlfriend Leo." He warned.

I walked down the stairs. " Sorry but I'm just saying. She needs to spend less time with her sisters."

He shook his head. " And you need to spend more time with people and things that you can program. "

I groaned. " Fine!" I followed him out of Bunker 9. We quickly made it back to camp. And to my surprise it was the one person I didn't want to see. Reyna. " See you later Jason."

I tried to walk back to the bunker but he grabbed my arm. " I'm sorry but Piper told me to keep you in sight of Reyna until further notice."

I shook his arm off me. " You need to spend less time with Piper."

He held his hands up in defeat. " Her orders not mine."

" But I just see why I have to be near her of all people. She would kill me in a second if she could." Jason started coughing a lot. " Dude I swear I don't see how you are even able to talk to Reyna she can just be so mean sometimes. I mean I apologized for what happened at Camp Jupiter and she still won't forgive me! What else would she want? I swear she is a demon sent from Hades just to torment me."

" LEO... stop talking..." Jason coughed.

" Dude why are you pretending to cough?"

He pointed over his shoulder.I turned around to see Reyna. With a look that no one would ever expect to see. She had tears brimmed in her eyes.

" I was going to forgive you Leo. But I'm guess I'm a Demon sent to torture you." She quickly walked into the woods.

" Nice going to Leo" Jason said he was kind of smirking.

" Dud next time Piper tells you to find me. I wouldn't." I turned in the direction Reyna ran off to and ran into the woods.

I had no clue where she could be. I tried the creek but there wasn't a soul in sight. It felt like I check every inch of the woods till I finally found her sitting on the rock above Bunker 9.

She had her back turned to me. I quietly as I could climbed up the wasn't very quiet. Her black hair was like a curtin over her shoulder and I could hear her crying slightly.

" Reyna? Are you alright?" I asked.

She turned around slightly and looked over her shoulder. " Leo."

" Are you alright?" I asked.

" Yeah just peachy perfect." She said rather coldly.

" Well great so you wanna head back to camp? I'm pretty sure people have been wondering where we've been. Don't wanna give them the wrong ideas do you?"

I guess I didn't detect the sarcasm in her voice. " You're such an idiot Leo Valdez." She said.

I sat down next to her. " What did I do?"

She laughed. It was colder than ice. " Are you really the oblivious?"

" Listen I'm sorry I called you a demon. But really what did I do to ever make you hate me so much. I apologized for what happened at Camp Jupiter. What else did I do to you?"

" You. You can apologized for being who you are." She said.

I stood up. " You want me to apologize for being me? Why?"

She stood up. " Because you are going to be the end of me. You are the one thing that will always bring me down. I can't do anything without you coming to mind. You will be my down fall one day Leo Valdez."

Okay that made no sense. " Please explain this to me in simple English! Please!"

" Leo I can't stand you because I have feelings for you."

I wasn't expecting that. She has feelings for me? " What kind of feelings Reyna?"

She walked straight up to me. Only inches away from my face. " The kind of feelings that make me want to do this." She leaned forward a bit and kissed me.

I was really surprised. But I guess it wasn't the bad kind it was the kind you really like. I got into the kiss really quickly. I put my hands on her cheeks, Which I could tell she liked because I felt her smile through the kiss. She put her arms around m neck and pulled me deeper into the kiss. Not that I'm complaining. I pulled her closer to me. She slowly pulled away.

" Would you like to show me what feelings you were talking about again?" I asked her.

She laughed and pulled me in for one more quick kiss. It was just to perfect of a moment. I pulled her into a hug and it was perfect till I heard a voice below us whisper loudly a " Yes! I knew it." I let go of Reyna to see Piper standing below us. I decided to let her have her moment like she let us had ours. But that doesn't mean Reyna will.


	3. Tratie I

**Tratie**

I can't believe him! I even told him not too and yet he did! I swear sometimes I just want to feed him to a pack of angry Hell hounds! He knows how important this was to me. But I shouldn't be surprised. He always been able to screw up everything I try to do. I was simply trying to get some of the vines off the cabin. I told him don't mess with me while I'm doing this. The vines are poisonous. If one little prick ( the vines not Travis) gets into your blood stream for even a second it makes that person super emotional. And he's seen how I am when I get really upset. And of course he decides that it wasn't a big deal and shoved right into one. And now I can't go out for a good two hours because I'm pretty sure I'll cry and every little thing. So I'm hiding at the beach. It was 30 degrees out so no one would be coming to the beach. I could be hopeful that I would be left alone.

" Hey Katie Kate!" I heard behind me. It could only belong to one person. Travis Stoll. Son of Hermes.

" What do _you _want Stoll?" I snapped.

" I just wanted see if you were okay." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him. " Yeah that makes sense. Travis Stoll wants to make sure I'm alright. Give me a break."

" Has that vine stuff worn off yet?" He asked. I answered that lovely question by glaring at him. " I guess not."

" Go away Travis." I said.

" Or what?"

I thought for a minute. " Or I'll kick you where it hurts!" I shouted.

" You're angry." He said.

" Yeah and you can blame yourself for that Stoll." I got up and started walking away from him. But I've never really been known for being a fast runner or walker so I wasn't exactly surprised when I saw Travis standing in front of me. Blocking my way.

" Move Stoll." I said.

" Not until you smile." He smirked.

" How about I kick and shove you into the lake covered in oil!" I shouted.

" I will get you to smile Katie Gardener!" He shouted.

I laughed. " I'd like to see you try." I managed to get around him and went into a dead sprint. I knew I could never out run him but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to try. I looked behind me but I didn't see him. I swore I heard him running after but now It was like he disappeared into thin air. Than I felt someone grab hold of my waist and sling me over his shoulder.

" TRAVIS STOLL LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!" I yelled at him. I was hitting my fists against his back as hard as I could but he would not let go of me. I shouted insults at and called him every dirty name in the book. Eventually I gave up. Obviously he wasn't going to let go of me any time soon.

" Travis where are you taking!" I shouted at him. We were in the woods. I don't know when but I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up I was sitting on a picnic blanket on a huge rock that looked over all of camp. I didn't see Travis.

" Travis! Where are you?" I shouted.

" Right here!" I saw him walk up the rock. " You slept for a really long time. After awhile I got bored so I walked around for a bit. You feel any better or are you still and emotional wreck?"

" What time is it?" I asked.

" About three thirty."

" When you shoved me into the vines it was noon. It should have worn off by now."

" Good."

" Was I really an emotional wreck?" I asked.

" You were crying about every little thing and yelling every time a person tried to talk to you. You were probably ten times worse than a pregnant lady."

I blushed. " Sorry I shouted all those things at you."

" Well not all of them were really bad." He smirked. " By the way you were talking in your sleep."

" What was I saying?" I asked cautiously. He sat down next to me

" Hmm something like ' Travis your cute.' and my personal favorite. ' I get mad at because I like you' Well it might not have been like. It could have been another wood that I'm sure you would kill me if I say it."

I was blushing like crazy. " It must have been the effect from the vines."

" Nope you were saying those things like ten minutes ago." He moved closer to me.

" Well than the vines must have side effects."

" So why don't we test that theory."

He leaned in and kissed me. I really wanted to hate it but he made it so hard! One part of me wanted to push him off and smack him than there was another part that just wanted to melt into the kiss. But I guess I didn't decide quick enough because he pulled back. Just when I was about to get into the kiss to.

" Sorry. It was just a stupid idea." He said. Okay that's a first. He was apologizing. Which he doesn't do unless it was sarcastic. " Let's head back to camp." He started to get up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

" Katie can't you just yell at me once were back at-" Before he could finish the sentence I kissed him.

He didn't pull back which must have been a good thing. Instead he kissed me back. I quickly melted into his arms. It felt like hours before I finally (but regrettably) pulled away.

" Still think it's the side effect?" He smirked.

I punched his arm. " Come on we need to get back to camp." I started to stand up but he pulled me down.

" Can we please not?"

" Why?"

He hesitated. " Kinda pulled a prank on the Ares cabin and I don't want Clarisse to kill me."

I rolled my eyes at him. " We're going back to camp. And if you get your butt kick by Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin it will be your fault for thinking of pulling a prank on them."

He tried to protest but eventually followed me back to camp. And when we got back Clarisse quickly found him, grabbing his hair and dragged him to the stables where she threw him in a huge pile of horse crap. And I am refusing to kiss him until he take a shower.

**A/N Hi! So if there is a pairing you want me to write a one-shot for please just let me know in a review! I'll have another one up soon! So just keep an eye out for it!**

**C YA**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	4. JasperJiper I

**Jasper/Jiper ( which ever one floats your boat)**

" Piper please just calm down." Jason said. I was mad at him.

" No Jason Grace I will not calm down." I said. He wanted to go back to Camp Jupiter. I can see why but it doesn't mean I'm going to be jumping up and down with joy.

" But please understand why."

I turned on him. " Jason It's not the fact that you want to go back it's because after all we've had to go through just make sure that we can go a day without almost dying and after all the bloodshed you just want to drop this on me. Jason it hasn't even been a week since the war ended. How can you expect me to be calm about you wanting to go back to Camp Jupiter. Tell me how I can be calm when all of the friends I made at either dead or hurt. Tell me how Jason. Because I would love to know!"

" Piper I get it. But I have to chose where I'm going to live. Percy will obviously go back to New York. And I have no one there that is expecting me. Nobody that really needes me there. But I do back at Camp Jupiter."

That stung." No one wants you there? No one needs you there? So I guess that that includes me too.?"

" Oh god Piper I didn't mean-"

" Just forget it Jason. Have at Camp Jupiter. Send me a post card if you want." I walked away from him.

I heard him walk after me so I started running. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was going to cry. I knew I was. My throat was getting tight and I felt like I wanted to scream but when I did no sound came out. I no clue where I was running to I just was. I wanted to get away from him. I found a small clearing in the woods. I walked into it and broke down.

I was heart broken. Now when I go back to camp I'll have no one to share it with. Leo maybe there but he would be too busy trying to hide from Reyna if she ever bothered to visit and even than we wouldn't really talk that much. I was going to be alone. I might as well just never go back to camp. I was crying harder than ever. I didn't know if Jason was near by but if he was he should know better than to touch me. I heard something make a noise but I ignored it. That was until I felt it out its arms around me. I toke out my knife and tried to slash at the person. My tears were covering my my vision I heard a voice say " Piper stop. Piper it's me!" Before I could tell who it was I blacked out.

The next time I woke up I was on a cot in an emergency tent. My vision started to slowly clear till I saw Jason sitting next to me holding my hand.

" Jason?" I asked.

He looked up and gave the worlds tightest hug. " Piper. Thank gods your alright."

" Can't breathe!" I choked out. " What happened?"

" I found you in this clearing. I just barely touched your shoulder and you started to freak out swinging your knife at me. And than you passed out. Piper I am so sorry. I won't go to Camp Jupiter I'll go to Camp Half-Blood if it means we don't have to break up."

I sat up. " Jason I don't want to control where you live. I just don't want you to be far from me. It's across the country and I guess I over reacted."

" You guess?" He joked.

I smacked his shoulder. " Listen if you want to go to Camp Jupiter go. I won't mind."

" Okay how about we visit very often. Like once a week."

" How about month?" I said.

" Okay I can take a month." He leaned in and kissed me. It was a quick one but still managed to leave me a bit breathless.

" Come on. We need to stop Leo from setting Reyna on fire and Reyna from killing Leo."

" They like each other, I don't know how I'm going to prove it but when they do admit it I will be there." I got up from the cot.

" You need to spend less time with your sisters." Jason said.

I rolled me eyes. " I haven't spent any time with them since lunch."

" That's still too much time." He teased. " Before we know it you'll be drowned in terrible perfume, not doing anything that could get a little mud on you, wearing heels every where you go."

I smacked his shoulder again. " Come on. As much as I want them together it would be best if it wasn't trying to kill each other."

He grabbed my hand and went to go find them. Lucky us they were just about to get to killing each other when we finally did find them. Wonderful thing too is that Reyna wants to spend some time at our camp to see how we work. Plenty of time to get Leyna together. Okay yeah I do need to spend less time with my sisters.

**A/N Hey!So this was harder for me to write because I don't really like Jasper or Jiper or whatever you want to call them. Not that I don't like them together but I just don't know them as well as I do Leyna or Tratie. If there's a couple you want me to write for let me know in a review or something.**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	5. Requests I by wiseowl19

**Silena and Beckendorf**

It had been almost a year since I died during the war against Kronos. And I still regret doing what I did for Luke. But things have gotten better in the sense that the guilt has lessen over time. I found my into Esyluim. With Charlie. I can't say he was overjoyed when he saw me but he was still happy. It went like this.

I had just been judged and just barely got to go to Esyluim. I knew I would see Charlie there. But I don't know how he'll react to seeing me. I'm even more unsure about how he'll react when he finds out how I died and than what I did. I walked up to it and it was amazing. Paradise which makes sense since it should be. As I walked in felt ten times better. Happier and I had more of my usual bounce in my step. Even more!

Everything was perfect except I couldn't find Charlie. I needed to find him. I started asking people if they knew where he was but they gave me confused looks. Than I remembered that I was the only one that ever called him Charlie. Everyone else called him Beckendorf. So when I asked again they pointed in the direction of a workshop. Why didn't I think of that before. I ran to the workshop. It had no door as I noticed with all the other buildings here. I guess they all had a lot of trust. I slowed down and to catch my breath. I didn't want my face to be all red when he saw me. I walked up to the first person I saw.

" Hi I'm looking for Charlie." I told him. He gave me a confused look. I sighed. " Beckendorf?"

He recongized the name. " He's in the back. Hasn't really left the place since he got here.

" Thank you." I walked to the back to see him messing around with some tools. It was wonderful to see him again. I was devestaed that I never got to say a proper goodbye.

" Hey Charlie." I said.

He jumped. He looked as handsome as he did before he died." Silena."

He tackled me with a hug and spun me around. I was laughing with joy and cry too because this was the happiest I had ever been. He pulled me out of the hug and kissed me. A good long proper one that he knew would make a daughter of Aphrodite just melt. So that means I loved it.

He pulled away from the kiss first. " How are you here? WHY are you here?"

" It's a long story." I said.

" Than just start from the begining."

" From when you died? Well I became an emotional wreck. I was crying like crazy. No matter what Clarisse did she couldn't make me feel any better. Than everyone started getting ready for the war but Michel Yew got Clarisse really mad at him so she refused to have her cabin have any part in the war. And there was a dracken. Percy, he told me to try and convince Clarisse tocome join the fight but when she still refused I put her armor on." I was starting to get really choked up just thinking about Clarisse. He noticed and pulled me into another hug.

" You can tell me the rest later." Charlie said.

" No. I'll finish. It needs to come out some point. I put her armor on and lend her cabin into the battle. The dracken spat it's poison on me. It stung so badly and Clarisse showed up and no one knew it was me. So toke her helment off me and Charlie I did something that I totally regret."

" What?"

" Don't be mad but at the time we weren't together and Luke was so charming, I couldn't help but fall into his little spell."

" Silena what did you do?" He asked.

" I was a spy for Luke. At the time we weren't together. Once we were I tried to get out of it but he said he would kill you and I thought I was protecting you but than you died and- and-" I was almost balling now.

He pulled me into a hug. " It wasn't your fault."

" Yes it was." I cried into his shirt.

" Do you want to know the last thing I saw before I died?"

" What?" I asked.

" You. I had a picture of you in my pocket the whole time." He smiled down at me.

" You did?"

" Yup. I looked at it when ever I could."

" That still doesn't change the fact that I'm responsible for your death."

He pulled me tighter into the hug. " No you weren't. It was all Luke's fault and I chose to die, alright? I don't ever want to hear you say that it was your fault I died. Okay?"

I mumbled something into his shirt.

" Was that yes?"

I didn't respond. So he started to tickle me. I am the most tickleish person you would ever meet and he knew it and he also knew that my knee was the most tickelish spot on my whole body.

" Charlie-Charlie please! I ... said yes." I said through fits of laughter

He stopped and pulled me into another hug. " I love you, you know?" He said.

" I love you too."


	6. Percabeth II

**Percabeth**

" PERSEUS JACKSON!" I shouted. He was a dead man walking. I stormed through our apartment looking for the dead man.

It had been a month since we moved in together. I made it very clear to him that he to not ever go into my office unless I told him it was okay. I had everything set out the way I wanted it to and it was not meant to be or else he would be a dead man walking. And when I went in there this morning everything seemed to be out of place. Even my pencils were out of place They were on top of my bookshelf rather than right next to my to my laptop in case I needed to write something down that i found online. My papers were all over the small couch I had and my books were out alphabetacal order. The only person that could have done that was Percy because we hadn't had any visitors that went into my study.

" PERCY JACKSON!" I shouted again. I looked around the whole apartment. I checked the the kitchen and saw a note sitting on the counter,it said

_Had to go downtown for awhile. Be back around noon. Love you_

_Percy._

I had slept in later than usual today which was a really rare thing for me. By the time I woke up it was ten and I didn't even see the note when I got breakfast this morning. By the time I went into my study it was about ten and I've been trying to get it back to order since I saw it. I'll just have to kill him when he gets back in half an hour ( yeah I toke about an hour just to get everything.). I really didn't want to go back to the study because I knew I would get all mad about the simplest thing all over again. Noon came around and he still hadn't shown up. Than one and so forth till it was three o' clock. I was getting worried. I really hope he didn't get t or anything. I would like to kill him. Not some monster. I had tried calling him but it went straight to voice mail each time. Which is strange because he always picks up his phone.

Just when I was about to call him again I heard the front door open.

" PERCY?" I shouted. I walked down the hallway and there he was. " Where have you been?"I tackled him with a hug.

" Relax Annabeth. I was just downtown. Didn't you read the note I left?"

" Yes it is said AROUND noon not three hours after noon." I said.

" Sorry I kinda lost track of time."

" I tried to call you but you never picked up. Not once." I crossed my arms.

" I left my phone here." He said. That I remembered something important.

" Did you go into my study?" I asked.

He paled a bit. " UH no..." He lied.

" Oh really? Because when I went in there this morning all my papers were all over the couch, my books were out of order and my pencils were on top of my bookshelf. Did a magical fairy move all my stuff or was it a seaweed brain?" I asked. I knew I caught him and he did too.

" Well I might have been in there." He scratched his neck.

" You are a dead man walking Perseus Jackson."

" Before you kill me can I tell you why I was gone for so long?"

" You go five minutes before I grab my knife." I said.

" Well I had to go shopping for something that I know you'll love." He pulled out a small black velvet box. " And I wanted to wait till maybe tonight tomorrow but I guess now will have to do because since you're about to kill me with your knife."

" You have three minutes Percy." I said.

" Alright. We've been together for about five years more or less. And we've been through Hades and back literally and now we share an apartment."

" Two minutes."

" I've loved you since, well I can't remember when exactly but either way I've loved you for a really long time and I don't ever want to lose you."

" One minute."

" Still keeping count?" He laughed. " Well I guess I'll spit it out although had like huge speech planned out and stuff but I'll have to cut it short"

" Thirty seconds."

" Alright. Annabeth Chase will you please marry me?"

He opened the box. It was a silver band with a green pearl in the center. The band had a intracite desgin that wrapped around the pearl that looked like vines swallowing the pearl. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

" Yes." He gave me a huge hug and kissed me a million times before he put the ring on me. " But this doesn't mean I'm not going too kill you for going into my study." I said.

**A/N Hey! So this is the Percabethy ( I just made that word ) That I have ever written so you better like it! If you have a couple you want me to write about let me know in a review and I'll try to write it.**


	7. Leyna II

**Leyna**

" Leo could you please tell me where were going?" I asked.

" Nope. I told you a million times already it's a surprise." He said. He's been dragging me to who knows where for the last twenty minutes.

" You know I hate surprises Leo!" I shouted to him. He had put a blindfold on me which I found ridiculous because I wouldn't know where we were going anyways. I'm lucky if I can find my way out of the beach sometimes. " Leo Valdez if you don't tell me where we're going I will refuse to walk anymore until you do."

" Relax Reyna. I feel like I say that way to many times. We're almost there." He said.

I tried to do what he said but I've never really been one to relax often. And the times where I have bothered to relax for a bit it has always bit me in the butt. I kept walking but the more we walked the more tense I got.

" Leo where are you taking me?"

" Uh Reyna you're about walk over a cliff." I heard him say.

I ripped the blindfold off and saw I was standing over a cliff that went straight down to a small creak. If I fell I would most certinly die.

" It would have been nice if you had told me you stopped. Maybe than I wouldn't have almost walked off a cliff." I told him.

He shrugged. " Well I kinda hope you would have noticed that I was holding your shoulders anymore."

I looked around and saw that he had a huge picnic spread out. The view looked over the forest.

" You really need to relax more often Reyna." He said.

" Every time I try to relax it has always bitten me in the butt. Besides it's not my job to relax. It's my job to make sure other people can relax and not worry about being killed every second of the day."

" Well you are on a vaction as of right now so you can relax." He smiled.

" Sorry but even when I go one vaction I still don't relax."

" How can I get you to relax a bit?" He asked. " And how many more times do I have to say the words relax Reyna too?"

" As long as were together." I told him. " The last time I relaxed a band of very angry pirates, that were once guiena pigs, tried to kill me and my sister." I told him. He burst out laughing. " It wasn't very funny!" I told him but even I was starting to snicker a bit. Soon I started laughing as hard he was.

Once we had both stopped laughing he unpacked the picnic basket. " Alright so would like to explain why a band of angry pirates were trying to kill you?" He asked.

" It's a long story but basically I worked for Circe once."

" Circe? The lady that turned people to pigs?"

" Yup."

" Wonderful!" He said. " Now if only she turned them into something useful."

I laughed, biting into an apple. " Like what?"

" I don't know. Maybe... Alright I got nothing."

I laughed again. He laid down on the blanket. " How are you always so relaxed?" I asked him.

He shrugged. " I don't know. I just am."

I laid down next to him. " Come on everybody has their little ways. What's yours?"

" I just don't think about it."

" Relaxing? You don't think about it? How can you not? I mean you have to force your body to relax so how could you not think about it."

He shrugged again. " I mean I just don't try to force myself to relax. I just think about things that make me happy. My friends, Festus, my Mom, You." He said.

" I make you happy?" I smiled at that thought.

He nodded. " Why don't you try that? Just think of all the things that make you happy."

I tried but it was easier said than done. I guess he noticed how hard I was thinking.

" Okay don't hurt yourself. How about you tell me things that make you happy." He said.

" Alright. Winning make me happy, my sister when she teases me, umm you of course."

He smirked. " What about me makes you so happy?"

" How you always tease me, when you say I need to relax, when you smile, when ever you smirk at me, when you call me Roman, just everything about you."

I leaned and gave him a kiss. I was relaxed and happy. I swear I could feel him smirking through the kiss. I pulled back.

" I love you." He said. It was the first time he had ever said it.

" I love you too." I said. And I was relaxed the rest of day. People were asking me if I was okay or if I was sick. But I wasn't and I wasn't going to tell them why I was so happy either.

**A/N Hey! I love Leyna so much! if you have a couple you want me to write for please just put it in a review and I'll write a one-shot for them. Please check out my other story too. It's called Love is a Fairytale. It's my first story so it may not be very good in the begining buut it gets better as it goes one.**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	8. Tratie II

**Tratie**

April Fools. My favorite holiday of all time. The one time of the year where I can pull a prank who ever I want and not get in trouble for it. That doesn't mean Katie isn't a target. We may be dating but she should know that I am not afraid to pull a prank on her. And I had the perfect one set up. It would go down in history as the best prank in the world. Or worst depending how Katie reacts. We had rigged every cabin to drop a bucket of 'goodies' as we called them, over each bunk when that person moved. Athena cabin would be getting very real looking spiders ( I really hope Annabeth doesn't kill us!) and I'm saying this now so Katie won't kill me, Connor planned what would be for her cabin so I have no idea! But anyways Aphrodite cabin would have mud and so on.

That morning when I woke I heard a scream. I jumped up and ran out the door. The Athena cabin was running out of their cabin. I guess one of my siblings switched them for real spiders. The spiders were following them where ever they went. I blame them for waking up so early. I thought I was off the hook until I saw Percy leave his cabin covered in fish guts. I might have had something to do with that. I quickly ran back into my cabin.

I heard a chorus of 'STOLLS!' outside the cabin. Magically Connor was sleeping through it all. I threw a pillow at him.

" CONNOR! Wake up." I said. I shoved him off the bed.

" Dude not cool." He said. " I was having an awesome dream."

" Come on our 'fans' are calling us." I smirked. Once I dragged him out of bed we got the rest of the cabin ready to see our 'loving fans'. Which might include shoving people in front of me and Connor in order to live. Athena cabin when they are angry isn't a very pretty sight.

We walked outside and I swear we weren't out for a second before they started shouting at us. I was expecting to see Katie among them shouting as well but she wasn't there. She must have something worse planned for me, like maybe giving me poison ivy during breakfast this morning or possibly dying my hair pink. I kept an eye out for her all day but I didn't see her. I asked Miranda, her sister where she was.

" Don't act like you don't know Stoll." She said. She never really liked me.

" I only did the planning for Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite , and Ares and Posiedon. I had nothing to do with yours! That was all Connor so kill him. Not me." I said.

She rolled her eyes. " She woke up this morning and got manure all over her. She refuses to leave the lake."

" Alright. Can you go kill Connor for me?"

She smiled. " Gladly. And I'll save you for Katie." She walked towards my cabin. I ran to the lake as fast as I could and there she was. I could smell her from a mile away. I'm gonna guess it wasn't just manure Connor dumped on her.

" Hey Katie!" I shouted.

She looked over her shoulder and glared at me. It was the ' take one more step towards me and I will dismember you personally.' glare. So I walked towards her.

" Geez. What did Connor dump on you?" I asked, kinda rudly but she really stinks!

" Oh I bet you could tell me. I know you pranked my cabin Travis. Don't pretend you didn't." She said.

" I swear I had nothing to do with your cabin."

She rolled her eyes. " Yeah right. I'm not that stupid Travis." She said. " I don't see why I ever bothered dating you." She mumbled.

" Katie come on you know I would have never done something like this. I tried to tell Connor not to prank your cabin but he wouldn't let up. I told I wanted nothing to do with it. I swear!"

" And why should I believe you?"

" Because I love you and I'm not that stupid."

She didn't say anything. " Alright I believe you. I love you too." She gave a quick kiss. Actually I had to make it quick because she really smelled bad.

" Sorry but you really need to take a shower."

She bursted out laughing. " Where's Connor? I need to kill him."

" Oh I already asked Miranda if she could kill him for me? If we hurry we could probably help,"

" What are you waiting for let's go!"

She started running towards my cabin. I have the best girlfriend in the world.

**A/N Hola! Sorry that this is kinda short. If you have a couple you want me to write a one-shot for please let me know in a review or something I will write on for you and your name will go in the chapter, so yeah review if you want a chapter named after you!**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	9. JasperJiper II

**Jasper/Jiper**

" Are you sure about this Piper? I don't want to you to get hurt."

" Jason I'm not going to get hurt. It's your idea anyways Superman."She smirked.

I had this idea about trying to cliff dive. Well Piper is going to be the one trying to cliff dive and I wanted to see if I could catch her before she hit the water. Wonderful date right? Having your girlfriend jump off a cliff to her death and trying to catch her before she dies.

She was about to jump before I stopped her. " What if you trip on your way down?" I asked.

She groaned. " Jason I promise I won't trip. And if I do you'll still catch me. Okay?" She gave me a quick kiss.

A huge wind blew and I could tell she was cold. Her sisters found out she was going to be with me most of the day and made her where a floral printed tank top and a pair of tan shorts. She kept complaing about how her siblings were telling her to tough it out but it was like sixty degrees out. This was like jeans weather. Well actually most people were wearing shorts but I grew up in Califorina. It doesn't exactly snow there and you can't exactly tell when fall starts and winter ends.

She started running but before I could come up with some excuse to stop her she was flying over the cliff. I ran off the cliff and tried to go down as fast as I could. But I was a second to late and she hit the water hard. I slowed down in mid air looking for her. I didn't see her resurface. Where is she?

" PIPER!" I shouted. She still hadn't come up for air I dived down after her. I couldn't see her very well. The waves were so choppy hitting the rocks. I went back up for air. She still wasn't up. I dived back down and saw something floating. Please let that be Piper. I swam towards it or her. Or what ever it was. The closer I swam the more certin I was that it was Piper. I grabbed her hand and tried to drag her up to shore, once had reached the surface I shot out of the water with Piper in my arms.

I set her down on the ground and she started coughing up water.

" I told you this was a stupid idea." I said.

She punched me. " That was for not catching me." She punched me again. " And that's for Leo when you see him."

" Why was that for Leo?" I asked.

" Because he keeps calling you Superman and I think it's going to your head."

I laughed. " You called me Superman right before you jumped. Does that mean no one is ever allowed to call me superman again without you killing them?"

She shrugged. " I can call you Superman but when Leo calls you it he makes your ego increase by ten. Which you don't need."

" So does that mean I can call you Beauty Queen now?" I smirked.

" Don't you ever call me Beauty Queen ever again." She threated.

" We should head back." I got up and started walking. But Piper was just laying down on the grass enjoying the sun. " Are you coming?" I shouted.

" Nah. I think I'll enjoy the sun for a bit." She said.

I walked back to her and laid down next to her. " Than I guess I'll join you. Can't risk you almost dying again."

She punched me again. " It was your idea! Not mine!" She said.

" Yeah but you agreed to it! I even tried to tell you not to but you wouldn't listen!" I said.

" Yeah yeah yeah. I agreed to it so it must be my fault."

I laughed again and gave her a kiss.

" I'm going to get you back one day though."

" And I'll be ready."

I helped her up. Than she started running after me. I ran as fast I could. She wasn't going to catch me. But I let her.

**A/N Hey! So Sorry this is kinda short but like I've said before I'm not as good as I am with other couples. I want the next Chapter to be a request by one of you guys so please give me one in a review.**

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL**


	10. Percabeth III

**Percabeth AU!**

**( Percy's P.O.V)**

Now I've never really been a trouble maker but I've always managed to find trouble no matter where I went. I really try to be good and people I become friends with know that. But they also know that I tend not to think before I react to something. So I get into fights a lot at school because my brain doesn't work as fast as me when I see someone about to get their brains smashed in. So this leads to me getting kicked out of school a lot. Which also means I don't have that many friends that can testify the earlier statement.

So I'm very much use to being the new kid. But at this school I really didn't want to get kicked out because than I would have pretty much no other school to go to. I walked into Goode High School. I found the main office and got all my classes. It was a normal day I guess. My last class was English. Joy.

I walked into class and just like the rest of them I got plenty of strange looks. My teacher gave me a copy of the book we were suppose to read. Romeo and Juliet. Great. I just love having to decipher a sentences! He told me to sit next to this blonde girl, Annabeth, when he said her name she looked up. She had curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes.

" Alright class quiet down." He said. Annabeth didn't even give me a second glance. But I just couldn't help but look at her for some reason. She was just so pretty. I'm not very slick so I knew she saw me.

" Can I help you?" She asked.

Before I could respond our teacher, , started talking. " For your final grade on the book you and the person next to you will have to act out a scene from it. Which I will assign. I won't be giving too much class time for this so plan to work with your partner after school.: I was at the end of the row so I guess I was working with Annabeth. Mr. Leer walked over to us.

" You two have a choice. You can either do the part where Juliet kills herself or the part where they meet at the party."

Oh crap. Neither sounded good. Please just let it be the part where she kills herself. Than all I have to do is act dead.

" We'll do the party scene." Annabeth said.

I mentally groaned. I guess she read the book before. We only had ten minutes left in class.

" So how do you want to do this Annie?" I asked.

" One, No one is EVER allowed to call me Annie. Second why don't come to my house after school. I have a copy there since we can't bring these copies home."

I nodded. " I'll meet you outside school. How do you get home?"

" I normally walk." She said.

" I have a car I'll drive us." The bell rang and I ran out of there fast as I could.I grabbed my coat from my locker and waited outside for Annabeth.

I saw her looking for me. " Over here!" I shouted. She saw me and started to quickly walk over.

" Hey." She said. We started walking to my car. It was an old pick up truck. It wasn't much but it ran like new.

" No seat belts I see." Annabeth said the second she got in the car.

I shrugged. " There wasn't really a need for seat belts when this model was made. But don't worry it runs like new." I said. She didn't look reassured.

I started driving, following her directions. Soon we came up to a small house. Which wasn't exactly a normal thing for me since most of my friends ( that I did have) had apartments and stuff like that. I parked the car and walked in. It was the nicest place I had ever seen. You could tell she had lived her for a long time. I looked at one of the pictures. It showed this woman who looked nothing like Annabeth with two twins.

" Whose that in the picture?" I asked.

" Oh my step mom and brother Mathew and Bobby."

" Dad remarried?"

" Yup."

I nodded. " I just live with my mom. My dad kinda ran out on us and never came back." I smiled. I don't really dwell on sad things. She nodded.

" Come on let head up to my room so we can get started on this scene." I followed her up stairs to her room.

Once we were in her room she started digging through this huge bookshelf for a book. I walked over to look at her collection. She had every book possible.

" Ah ha! Here it is." She tried to pull a small book out but it was stuck between to larger books. She was so focused on getting the book out that she didn't see the large hairy spider cascading down from her ceiling.

" Uh Annabeth do you like spiders?"

She laughed." What kind of question is that?" She asked.

" Because a big black hairy spider is right above your head." She looked up and saw the spider. She started freaking out screaming at me to kill it. I grabbed a napkin, scooped it up on it and set it outside.

I looked at her. " So I guess you don't like spiders?"

She glared at me. So I laughed. I could tell she was suppressing a got off her bed and started walking toward the book shelf again. She tripped slightly on the carpet. I tried to catch her but she fell right on top of me. I laughed.

" Sorry." She said.

" No. You just look cute when you blush," I said.

" Was that why you were staring at me during English? To get me to blush."

" Well now that you mention it..." She smacked me.

We locked eye for a split had really pretty gray eyes. I slowly leaned in till our lips touched. It was like fireworks. I swear. She soon kissed me back. I was the first pull away first. She had this content smile on her face.I kissed her again causing her to blush again.

" You really are cute when you blush."

**A/N Hey guys so if there's a couple you want me to write a one-shot for just let me know in a review.**

**C YA! **

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	11. Leyna III

**Leyna**

" Hey Leo." I turned around and saw Reyna I walked up to her, gave the worlds biggest hug and kissed her quickly.

" Reyna." I said.

She laughed but it seemed kind of cut off. " Can I talk to you?"

" Aren't we talking now?"

She smirked. " I mean in private? Where no one is watching us."

" Oh right yeah sure. I knew that. I totally knew that."

She glared at me. I obviously didn't she grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the lake. We had been dating for about four months now which was a record for me I think. Once we got to the lake we sat down.

" So what do you want to talk about?"

She hesitated. Which wasn't like her at all. She normally was straight to the punch. " Uh Leo you know how I'm from Camp Jupiter? And that I'm basically their leader?"

" Yeah." Please tell me I'm wrong. Please tell prove me wrong again Reyna.

" Well I have to leave soon."

I shrugged. " Like just so they can check up on you?"

" No Leo. I mean maybe for good. I stayed here to see the Greek ways and I have. But I can't stay here forever. I need to go back."

" Reyna just skip the reasons and tell me what you need to tell me." I said.

" What are you talking about Leo?"

I stared at her. " You're going to break up with me aren't you?"

" NO! No Leo I'm not going to break up with you! I could never do that!" She said.

" Alright than why are you telling me this?"

She hesitated again. " Because I want you to come with me."

I was shocked. She wants me to go with her to her camp? And pretty much never see any of my friends again. Where did she get that idea?

" You want me to come with you all the way across the country to a camp that wants to kill me?"

She rolled her eyes. " They won't hurt you."

I can't make a decision like this without hurting people. So do I hurt all my friends and leave them for good to be with the girl I love or leave the girl I love to stay with my friends who have basically become me family?

" Reyna I don't know if I can make this decision."

She looked frustrated. " Why can't you?"

" Because you're asking me to leave my friends and family to across the country to people who want to kill me! Reyna that isn't an easy decision for anyone!"

" Leo I need to know. Please. I have to leave in three days. I need to know before than. Okay?"

I nodded. She gave me a hug. " Please just reconsider my offer. It will be either now or never."

She got up and left. So lets review shall we? My girlfriend just dropped a bomb on me telling me that she was going back to Camp Jupiter in four days and she wanted me to come with her. Also add in the entire camp wants to kill me for pretty much destroying their camp. I don't know what to do! I mean I love Reyna but I don't want to leave all my friends behind.

" VALDEZ!" I jumped and saw Jason walking towards me.

" Hey Superman!' I shouted.

He sat down next to me. " You're not allowed to call me Superman anymore."

" Why?"

He scratched his neck. " Well I tried to catch Piper from jumping off a cliff and failed. She thinks it's because I have a huge ego. So she said you need to stop calling me Superman."

I laughed. " Dude it's not because I call you Superman. It's because I plant those ideas in your head. So if Piper was smart she would say to not get near me ever again."

" Alright. I'm never going to listen to you ever again. So what's up?"

I laid down and started banging my head against the ground.

" Something wrong with you and Reyna?"

I nodded. " She wants me to come to Camp Jupiter with her. And she leaves in like four days.

" Like forever?"

I nodded again.

" You know they still want to kill you? I went there like a week ago and they almost begged me to bring you next time so they could cut you open and burn your guts and feed them to the monsters."

" So I was mostly right about how they want to kill me."

He laughed. " So what are you going to do?"

" I have no clue." I sat up. " I don't want to leave camp but I also don't want to break up with Reyna."

He nodded. " I don't know how to help you man. I want to tell you to dump her and stay here but then Reyna would flay me like a fish. She's scary mad."

" I know! And if I tell her that I don't want to go with her she will kill me! Why can't this be easy!"

" I don't know. But I'll leave you to the decision making." He left me on the beach. I didn't even leave the beach the whole day. I was far enough from camp that no one would find me. I can't make this decision without hurting someone. I can't do that. I can't do this! I guess I feel asleep at the beach because the next time I opened my eyes the sun was rising.

I wanted to do something that would last. I was tired of running from people who loved me. I knew what I was doing.

I ran and tried to find Reyna. I couldn't find her anywhere. She woke up pretty early. I found Jason though.

" HEY!" I shouted. He was talking to Piper. " SUPERMAN!" I shouted again. That got his attention. And Pipers glare but I had other things to worry about.

" LEO!" He hissed. " Do you want her to kill us?!"

" Dude I have more things to worry about. Where's Reyna?"

" Uh she didn't tell you?" He asked.

" No. What was there to tell?"

" Uh she left already." He said.

I glared at him. " No. You're lying." I looked at Piper. " He's lying right?"

She looked at the ground. " Where's Reyna Piper?" I asked again.

" She's leaving in ten minutes. But you have to hurry. And don't tell us we told you. She doesn't want you to know she's leaving early."

" Thanks. Jason when I get back you are a dead man walking." I said.

I sprinted to her cabin. It was a small cabin for visitors to stay in but she was the only one that was in there. I almost ran through the door. And there was Reyna all her bags packed and just about to pick them up. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

" Leo what are you doing here?" She asked. I let go of her.

" Why would you have Jason and Piper lie to me?" I asked.

She looked about ready to cry. " I didn't want you to decide so I decided for you. I thought you would be happier if you didn't have to make the decision."

" Reyna. If I found out you left before I could decide I would have gone to Camp Jupiter just to be with you."

She hugged me. " How did I end up with such an annoying irrational person like you?" She asked. I toke it as a compliment.

I smiled. " Pure luck!" I joked. " Are you still going back?"

She nodded. " Yes but I"m not staying there."

" What do you mean?"

" I think I'll give up my praetorship. I never really had that many friends there anyways so it's not like anyone would miss me as much as you would."

" So can I still come with you?" I asked.

She let go of me. " Oh no. You are staying here. They want to cut you open and burn your guts while you're still alive. Nope. I think I'll risk three days with you here."

" I'll miss you."

She kissed me. " I'll miss you too. Now I need to unpack and repack. And you're helping me.

I groaned. But I didn't mind. I was just glad that my Roman was staying.

**A/N Hey guys so if you want me to write a one-shot for one of your favorite couples let me know and I'll make one. So the next chapter will be a Tratie chapter. If you have any Jasper/Jiper ideas for me let me know because I have little to none. I do support Jasper but I just don't like them as much as I like Leyna or Tratie or Percabeth. So if you have ideas that you would be willing to let me use let me know!**

**C YA! **

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	12. Tratie III

**Tratie**

**AU!**

It was another boring day at work. And to make it worse my boss got sick so I was stuck working till nine every night after school which doesn't help that I have finals next week that I need to pass. I wish I was in my garden. It was such a nice day that I had to waste at a stupid party store **( Basically a concience store but in Michigan we call them party stores). **This isn't my dream job just get that straight now. I wanted this job at a hardware store so that I could discount on seeds and stuff t I guess I wasn't what they were looking for. This huge group of guys came through the door (more like shoving). I guess they were cute but it's not like their already taken with my luck.

"Hi I'm Katie. Let me know if you need something." I said to them. If I didn't my boss would get mad and not pay me for the week.

" Alright." One of them said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I could tell by just how he looked at me that he had a girlfriend. Not even giving me a second glance.

" Uh yeah would you happen to sell any flowers or cards?" Another asked. He had really green eyes and black hair that looked like a combs worst nightmare. Taken. Most guys don't ask if we have flowers unless they forgot something envloing their girlfriend.

" No flowers but we have some cards in the back for most occasions. We just added some really sappy ones for anniversary."

He looked releaved. " Thanks."

" No problem." I smiled. I saw two guys ind the back of the storm looking at some candy bars. They were twins by the look of it because they both had curly light brown hair and light blue eyes. I guess they were cute. One was slightly taller than the other. For a split second he looked at me. But it was to cover his brother to make sure I didn't see him shoving a chocolate bar in his jacket pocket. I almost let them slide but before they left I said.

" So do you plan to pay for the chocolate bar in your pockets or will I have the police come instead?" I asked in a bored voice.

Their friends all paid. But they didn't. They got shoved to the cash register and was forced to pay for what they almost stole by their friends.

" Now give me your names." I asked.

" Why?" The shorter one asked.

" Because I need to remember to keep an eye on you the next time you try to steal from me."

" Conner Stoll." The shorter one said.

" Are you trying to hit on me?" The taller one asked.

I rolled me eyes. " No. My boss demands that every time someone tries to steal I record some stuff about them. Now your name please." I asked.

He groaned. " Travis Stoll. And I'll see tonight outside the store at six."

" I'll give you some credit for trying to get me to agree to a date but there's a few problems. One, I don't get off till nine, Two, why would you I want to go on a date with you?"

He smirked. The rest of his friends and his brother left already. I guess they knew what was going to happen because I saw one of them looking in the store whispering to the other.

" Because I'm what you need and I'm probably the best you are ever going to get." He said.

Alright that was really rude. How dare he say I am hopeless to get anyone better than him . But than again he was probably right. I've worked at this stupid store since I started college and I've gotten nowhere with it. I slapped him and walked away crying. I guess his friends just wanted to see me smack him. I quickly regained my composer and headed back to the counter to see he was gone. Good. And the next time I see him I was going to kick him in his jewels. And the counter won't be here to stop me.

The rest of the day was boring. I managed to get some homework done but I still had a lot left to go. I locked the store and started walking home. I thought I heard something behind the dumpster but thought nothing of it. I was just out of the parking lot when I realized I left my phone at the store. I walked back to find someone had broken in. The door was smashed open and there was glass everywhere.

I grabbed my pepper spray out of my purse ready to spray it at the person inside.

" Hello? Who's in here?" I shouted. I felt someone hit me behind the head and everything went black.

The next time I woke up I was in another room. The light was really bright and my head hurt like Hades. I felt the back of it to see there as some dried blood which mad me flip out. I almost screamed but caught myself. I had no clue whose house I was in. And if it was the person who attacked me I sure wasn't going to tip him off I was awake. I walked out off whose ever room it was. Which was hard because I was seeing double. I slowly made my way down the stairs.

I was in the house of the guy that tried to steal from me earlier. Was he going to try to kill me? Or was this to get back at me for smacking him. Before I could react I tripped down the stairs and almost reopened my head wound. Before I knew it he was helping me up.

" Hey are you alright?" He asked.

" Yeah fine except for the head wound.

He gently touched the back of my head. " I tried my best to clean it. It wasn't really deep so I didn't think you needed to go to the hospital.

I nodded. I suddenly got dizzy again and he helped me on to his sofa. "I need to call my roommates."

" You can do that later. Right now you need rest." He started to get up but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

" Travis why did you save me?"

He shrugged. " I may not be able to come up with a good pick up line but i do know how to be polite. Besides I don't take a slap personally."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. " Thank you Travis." I said.

In the spur of the moment I guess he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. I didn't want to but my head was starting to throb so I had to pull back a bit too soon.

He kissed my forehead and said. " You need to sleep. Want me to carry you up to my bedroom again?" He asked.

I nodded. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up to his arm. I fell asleep in his arms before we got there.

**A/N Hey guys. So I know I haven't posted in a long time but I've had a really bust week so please enjoy. The next chapter will be a Lazel chapter so yeah. If you want me to write a one shot for a couple just let me know in a review. **

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	13. Requests II by that'sthe411, Lazel

**Lazel**

I will never understand the Sammy thing. But I guess it explains why I've wanted to be around Hazel ever since I saw her. She is cute. But she's with Frank. And I don't want to break them up because my _bis abuelo _had some thing for her when he was alive. Alright enough of the major headache because the more I think about it the more my head hurts. Maybe I should try to find her. But than again if Frank is near her then he will glare at me till I melt into the floor boards. Alright just man up and go find her. And if he's there just pretend you were walking the other way.

The ship wasn't huge but it's kinda confusing to walk through. If you walk through one hallway than you might end up off the ship. Literally. But since I built it had no trouble walking through it. When I did find her Frank was leaving.

I waited till he was an ear shot away to walk up to her. " Hazel!" I shouted.

She turned around. Alright I did say she was pretty but as of now we was gorgeous.

" Hey Sam- Leo." She stumbled.

" What were you and Frank talking about?" I asked. I was just curious.

"Oh nothing much. Just some random stuff. How have you been?" She asked.

" Fine. I mean We almost fell out of the sky yesterday but I quickly fixed it oh and I kinda almost set fire to the ship but Jason was there and dumped a bucket of water on me so all good but there are some burn marks on he railing what else is there? Um of just the other day I saw-"

" Leo as intersting as it is to hear about how you almost set the ship on fire. I meant the whole Sammy thing." She said. Well I'm a genius.

" I still have a major headache from trying to figure it all out. And I have come to the same conclusion. My life is a huge puzzle that I will never be able to figure out with a huge hammer or a walk through online."

She laughed. " I've come to a similar conclusion. But what is online?" She asked.

I banged my head against the railing. " It would take me three years to fully explain."

" I have plenty of time." She smiled at me.

" Well than were to begin." I than began to explain the whole thing. Suprisingly it toke only about half an hour. And I managed to do it without setting myself on fire! A NEW RECORD! XD

" Well that was very confusing. But I think I understand it better."

" Yeah I'm better with things that don't that don't show any emotions." I said.

" Well you seem to be doing fine with me. And I tend to show little emotions.

I smiled down. " Well that's just my luck. Don't tell her this but I can barely stand Piper at times." Hazel broke out laughing. " She just goes on and on about Jason at times and I just want to tell her ' I know what is favorite color is for the millionth time!'"

She kept laughing and started leaning on my shoulder. At least she is laughing with me, not at me. Than she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I'm pretty sure there was plenty of smoke rising off my hair.

" VALDEZ! WHERE THE HADES ARE YOU?" I heard Piper shouted. Before either of us could react she came running into view. She was shocked for a split second before saying. " Alright be quick about it you two. Frank is about ready to have a search party launched to find you Hazel."

What did she mean about being quick? I may be able to control fire but that doesn't mean I'm very bright.

" What did she mean about being quick?" I asked Hazel.

She shook her head in the direction Piper walked off. " She thinks we were about to kiss. Like on the lips not on the cheek." She said.

" Well were you?" I asked.

She held up her hands. " No. I was planning on leaving it at the kiss on the cheek."

" Like I said before. I can barely stand Piper at times. Besides what gives her the idea that we were about to kiss?" I said.

" I know. Obviously I'm with Frank."

" Yup you're with Frank." I said glumly.

She stared at me. " What? Do you have a girlfriend or some thing at your camp?"

I shook my head." I'm not as smooth as you think I am with ladies.

She laughed. " I never thought you were." She said.

We locked eyes for s split second and kissed. And we pulled away as quickly as it happened.

" I'm sorry." She said.

" No it's my fault." It went like this for awhile before we came to the same conclusion.

" I can't look at you Leo with out thinking about Sammy."

" I don't want to be with you that way if it's just because I look like him. I do like you Hazel."

" I like you too but for once you're right. Just friends. Deal?" She held out her hand.

I shook it. " Deal." I said. " Now find Frank before he turns into a dragon and smashs me under his fat foot.

She laughed and went to go find Frank. Just friends. I smiled at the thought. And I liked it.

**A/N Hey guys. So I hope you enjoyed this. it actually toke me awhile to write since I'm not a huge Lazel supporter. So please be nice I tried my best! **

**C YA!**

**E-SAW-BELL!**


	14. JasperJiper III

**Jasper/Jiper (which ever floats your boat :-)**

Drew is dead. I swear I am going to kill her. If it is the last thing I do. And I wasn't going to hold back an inch of anger or rage I had to show her any kind of mercy. I knew what I was going to do with the body and my cover up story for what she did. Now what might make me so angry? Well to make a very long story short she charmed speaked Jason into breaking up with me and when I tried to tell him it was charms speak he completely deined it. So that, in my opion, gives me all the reason I need to kill Drew.

"DREW!" I shouted. It wasn't hard to find her. Just look for the only person stupid enough to wear heels.

She turned around and pretended to act sad. "Oh Honey. I heard Jason broke up with you. I'm so sorry." What an evil little snake.

"Sorry? I didn't know that word existed in your vocabulary."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to be nice to you Pipy."

"Pipy? Alright how about I break your heals and shove you in the lake?" I smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I would say don't play dumb but that would be rude." I told her. She acted shocked. "I know you charm speaked Jason into dumping me."

"Ha! As if. Why would I do something so caddy." Her friends behind her were slowly backing away.

"Really? Because this morning we were fine and then not even ten minutes after I left he came up to me and broke up with me. So unless he magically forgot to break up with me than explain."

She rolled her eyes. "Honey, don't blame me because Jason broke up with you. It's not my fault. Besides he must be much happier now. without you to be a Debby Downer."

"Oh you are just begging me to beat you aren't you?"

She glared at me. "Go ahead, hit me with your best shot."

"Fine." So I did. I hit her with my best shot. I swung my fist at her. But Drew moved out of the way. And than she punched me square in the mouth. For such a little princess she can punch pretty hard. It was war after that. Although all she was really doing was pulling on my hair which made no sense because it's hair. The worse you can to my hair is rip it out and it's already choppy enough. I shoved her and was about to punch her when I felt someone grab me by the waist.

I looked down to see it was Leo. I aimed my foot where it would hurt the most and he quickly let go of me.

"Piper! What are you doing?!" I heard someone shout. I turned around to see it was Jason.

I rolled my eyes. "What do think I'm doing? Baking cookies with Drew?" I asked.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." He said.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me?" I asked.

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I am so tired of having to roll my eyes. "This morning. I caught you before breakfast and we were fine. Than after breakfast you broke up with me because Drew used Charm speak on you."

It than seemed to dawn on him. "Oh yeah she did. But as much I would like to see you beat her, I think it might be best if we walk away."

I glared at Drew one more time before leaving.

"So does that mean we're back together?" He asked.

"Nah." I said. He laughed.

"So yes."

I laughed. Than I remembered that we left Leo on the ground. I ran back to find him standing up but mad. I could tell because of the steam rising off his hair.

"So... Are ya mad at me?" I asked.

"Oh no. I let all my friends kick and thrash at me." He said.

"Good. Because this won't be the last time." I said.

He shook his head and walked with us. "Next time I swear I will just drop you both in the lake if you do something stupid like that."

**A/N So yeah I know I haven't really updated in a while so hopefully this will keep you good because in two weeks I have FINALS! Which I can't say I love. Oh and I got a lovely review (NOT!) from a person asking me to stop my Leyna one-shots and my response is... NO! If you don't like Leyna that too bad! I am team Leo but that doesn't mean I can't support Leyna. So yeah. ENJOY!**


	15. Percabeth IV

**Percabeth **

I don't get jealous. I just don't alright? But there are certin times when I meet a person I would rather punch in the face than shake hands with. And one of those people happen to be a Miss Lara Howard.

I was unpacking my boxes labeled STUDY on it when I heard a knock at the door. Me and Percy had just moved into our first apartment and so far so good. No one even knew where we moved. Which is why I as a bit confused when someone knocked on the door. I walked out to see Percy close the door.

" Who was that?" I asked

" They were looking for the last person that lived here. "

I nodded my head " I can't believe we actually did it . We have our own place. No parents around to shout at us and tell us what we should do."

He walked over and gave me a huge hug. " And I love it!"

I laughed. " Yeah but now you have me. Oh and by the way if you ever touch a thing in my study without telling me I filet you with my knife. Understood?"

He laughed and gave me a quick kiss. " Yes ma'am." I heard someone knock on the door again. " Who is it know?" He said.

I walked over and opened the door. It was a short girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

" Hello. I'm Lara. I'm looking for Percy." She looked over my shoulder to see if he was magically behind me.

" Percy! Someone is at the door for you. I'm Annabeth."

She gave me a strange look. " And how do you know Percy?"

" Oh I'm his-"

" I know! You're the step sister he was telling me all about!" She exclaimed.

Okay my turn to give her a strange look. " Step sister? I'm sorry you must be confused. I'm not-"

" PERCY!" She ran past me and tackled Percy with a hug. " Omg. The last few weeks have been Crazy! I swear once I heard you bought an apartment like not even a block away, made my week!"

" You're going to have to forgive me but I can't say I remeber you."

He's dead. " Really Percy? You don't remember Lara here?"

He gave me a shocked look. " Lara what are doing here?"

" Percy I came to see the new place. Why don't we goLpve out tonight? Just the two of us? I'm sure Annie won't mind."

" No one is allowed to call me Annie." I said. " Not even Percy. And he's my boyfriend. Oh and I'm not his sister in any way shape or form."

She rolled her eyes. " That is so silly. I think I would know if my boyfriend was dating some one else behind my back."

" I thought I would know too." I grabbed my jacket and bag. " Have a nice night you two!"

I slamed the door when I walked out. So I guess he with that Lara girl while we were together. I walked all the way to central park. Itwears one of the few calming places I could go to and not worry every five seconds about something?

"Annabeth!" I turned around and saw Percy. I quickly grabbed my bag and started walking in the other direction. I was not ito food to deal with him. But I was walking and he decided to run.

"Annabeth. Please just let me explain." He tried to grab my shoulder but I pushed it away.

"Leave me alone Percy. Dont you have a date with Lara?"

" Please just give me top five minutes and I'll be able to explain."

I sighed. " You have three minutes before I begin walking away again."

" Alright. So she was somegirl from high school. She was my friend but than she started to have a crush on me. I tried to explain to her I had a girlfriend but she thought I was lying since you went to a private school and that I didn't flaunt you picture everywhere I went."

"One minute left Percy. Cut to the chase."

" Okay so I tried to get away from her but the harder I tried the mowe clingy she got. And she has-"

" Time up Percy." I began to walk away from him. I was smart and caught a cab back to the apartment.

And to my surprise when I opened the door I saw the one and only Lara Howard.

" What the hell are you doing here?"

She was sitting on one of the many boxes we had yet to unpack.

She shrugged. " Just waiting for Percy to get back."

" You can leave now or I can call the police and I am sure they would be more than happy to escourt you out. It's your choice." I smiled.

She sighed. " I guess you are real."

"Of course I'm real. What would make you think other wise?"

" Percy would never shut about you when some one asked how you were. I hated it because I wanted to believe that you were just some excuse. But than one day a picture fell out of his binder and it was of you and him. I just wanted to tear it to shreds because of how happy you two looked together.

" Than why bother following him all these years? You knew we were together and yet you contuied to stalk him for lack of a better term."

She shrugged again." Hope that you would be fake and that the picture would be photoshopped." She picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. " I just wanted o know if you were real. Now I do. But that doesn't mean I won't give up."She walked put. I grabbed a phone and called Percy.

" Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

" Oh thank god. I was so worried. Where are you?" He asked.

" Back home. I talked to Lara. And she explained the whole thing to me. And that girl should go to a mental ward."

He laughed. " Yeah she does belong in one. I'll be back in a few. Just have to see how quickly I can get a restraining order."

" Percy that could take weeks. Just come back home and help me unpack all these boxes."

" Alright. I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Love you." I said

" Love you too." Amd with that he hung up the phone. I toke off my jacket and began to u pack the rest of my study. I had everything in my study unpacked when I heard Percy slam the door shut.

" Percy don't break the door yet. This place is new. And I would rather not have to replace the door till we'Ve lived here at least three months."

He walked into my study with a huge smile on his face. And gave me a quick kiss. " I really need to get a restraining order against that girl. I'm just glad she didn't scare you away."

I laughed. " Percy there is only one thing thay I purely terrified of and that is spiders. Besides that nothing much. And the next time I will personally threaten her with my knife."

" How did I get so lucky as to get a girlfriend who not only theathens me with a knife but my stalkers as well." Percy said.

" Yeah I really am quite a find aren't I ?"

He nodded his head and kissed me again. " I don't where I would have been without you."

We began to unpack the rest of the boxes. Now there was only the small detail of what color to paint the walls. This was going to take a bit.

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry I haven't post any new chapters for awhile but my laptop charger broke inside my laptop so I have to type on my moms iPas when I can. So until I get that fixed I will be stuck like that. Also I'm sick! Which means I am sleeping twenty four seven. So yeah please enjoy!**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	16. Request III by Rueflower3900

**Connor and Lou Ellen**

Where was he? If he doesn't hurry up our plan will be ruined. We had been planning this prank for weeks now. Saving for our favorite holiday, April Fools. Now we just needed to set it in place. But we can't do that if he doesn't pull himself from Katie for more than five seconds.

" Hey Miranda." I said. She walked over and shoved me to the ground. " Alright let me guess your mad about the prank?" I asked.

" Try furious over the fact that you dumped manure on my sister." She sneered.

I laughed. " There are no except on April fools. Even of its your brothers girlfriend. And he didn't try to stop me so go kill him. Not me." I said. I stood up and wiped the dirt on my shorts.

But she was still mad so she kicked me where it hurts. " Laeight I admit I deserve that."

" I'll save the rest for Katie and Travis." She smiled at me.

" Like Travis would actually be mad at me." I said.

" Really? Than why did us ask me to deal with you while he went to go talk to Katie?" She asked. She walked away.

What a wonderful brother. I checked the time. It was too late to pull rank prank. Our victims had already gone to breakfast. I went back inside the cabin to grab a few smaller pranks that one reason could pull easily. Woopie cushions, stink bombs, water guns, everything a prankster could ever want.

I hadn't even sat down before Chiron made me give up all my stuff. He wouldn't even let me keep the water gun. Than came the lecture. Blah blah blah- Athena cabin scared half to death- yada yada yada- Demeter cabin covered in mud- all that good stuff- Clairsse said she wants to rip tour head off and feed it to a giant boar- all the stuff about on too many pranks. And my lowly punishment is that I must help clean the stables with Lou Ellen.

Plenty off people glared at me through our the day. Everyone from Athwna cabin I could tell wanted to kill me and than Percy, who I thought night be cool with the pranks. Looked about ready to murder someone. Maybe we shouldn't have pranked the Athena cabin. Because the few things you learn here at camp is that Athena cabin has the worse revenge. Because they know exactly when to act. Than your just waiting for them to act. The suspense just kills you.

Later on, after about five hundred death stares, Travis finally came back to the cabin." Travis!" I shouted. " Where have you been all day? Man you smell like crap." I said.

" I've been trying to get Katie to leave the beach all day. So the smell kinda sticks to you. Also I kinda didn't want to get punished. What did you get?"

" Stable duty with Lou Ellen."

He snickered. " Duty."

I smiled. " Yeah duty. I'm pickin' up horse duty!" I swung my legs I we the bunk. " Which I'm about to be late for of I don't leave."

" Hey where are all the stink bombs and water guns?" Travis asked.

" At the bottom of the ocean or in the bonfire tonight."

" Chiron found them?" He asked.

" Yup. Later." I left the cabin and headed to the stables. Lou Ellen was already there waiting for me.

" Toke you long enough." She said. She was smacking on some gum looking utterly bored.

" Sorry. I was preoccupied." I said.

She rolled her strange dark purple eyes. " Just grab a shovel and start cleaning." She threw a shovel at me.

Its sad to say I was use to picking up horse crap. I knew where to throw it and exactly how to get rid of it in the least disgusting way. Which is not doing it yourself. And being he genius I am I feel right in the crap. Lou Ellen laughed pretty hard.

" Shut what did you do to get on stable duty?" I asked. Getting up.

She snickered. " Duty" She said quietly. "I kinda got mad at the Aphrodite cabin, Drew to be exact, and while she was sleeping I put terrible makeup on her and cursed it to last for about seven days."

" You should have made it last till summer." I said.

" Yeah I wanted to but thought it would only take two people or everyone to see it and I wanted to just see how long she could last before begging me to get rid of it."

I laughed " I never would have thought you to be a prankster."

She threw a shovel fullfog crap in the pile. " I'm not but when I do I tend to make them lasting and I also make sure I don't get caught."

" Than why are you shoveling crap with me?" I asked.

She sighed. " Because I wanted to."

" Why would you want to shovel crap?" I asked puzzled.

" I wanted to get caught." She explained. " I didn't want to shovel a bunch of crap."

" Why would you want to get caught than?"

She stopped. " You there is a quicker way to do this." Lou Ellen said ignoring my question.

Lifted another shovel full of crap. " Please enlighten me."

" Enlighten. That's a big word." She said. " You have a daughter of Hecate with you. I know a few tricks." She smirked. " Might wanna close your eyes."

I did. When I opened them again the stable was spotless. Even my cloths were clean.

" What? How? You know what? Don't explain."

She laughed. " I won't. Chiron said he would check on us at eight. Wanna head to the docks for a bit?"

I checked my watch we has about an hour. " Sure we got time to kill."

We dropped our shovels and started waking to the docks. Once we got there we started skip stones.

" So why did you want to get caught? You never told me."

She picked up another rock and threw it. It skipped about twelve times before letting it drop in the water.

" Alright no fair. No one can get twelve skips on a rock. Not without magic." I said

She smirked." I didn't use any magic."

I rolled my eyes. " Impossible. No one can get twelve skips unless you use magic."

" I'll make you a bet. If a get twelve skips you have to do whatever I say for a week. If I don't than I'll tell you why wanted to get caught." She offered.

" Deal." I shook her hand. She toke her own time picking her rock. Once she found the right one she took the stance and threw it. One. Twp. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. It feel in the water.

" A bets a bet Lou Ellen. Now you have to tell me why you wanted to get caught."

She looked frusterated. " I should never make bets with a Stoll."

I laughed. " You never should. Now spill."

" Fine. She exasperated. " I wanted to get caught because-"

She walked toward me and kissed me. I was purely shocked. Really. I was. But she was really cute. She had really awesome strange purple eyes. Which weren't even a human color. I really did like her even though I really didn't talk to her often enough. So to say the least I enjoyed the kiss.

She pulled back first. " That was way I wanted to get caught on April Fools."

I nodded my head. " I think I like those reasons. But you just reminded me. It isApril fools. And no one is spared on April Fools. Not even you."

Her eyes widened. We were at the edge of the dock so I though why not shove her in the lake. So I did. She glared at me.

" When you wake up tomorrow, I promise you Connor, you will look like a clown and I'll make sure it will last till the _end_ of summer." She threatened.

I laughed. " I would love to see you try."

" Mind helping me up?"

I gave her a look. " I know that trick. Don't think you've got me fooled. I'll offer you the latter right next to you."

" Jerk." She said.

" Witch." I said. She glared at me.

" Theif."

" Weirdo."

" Jackass."

" That hurt Lou Ellen. That really did."

She hoisted herself of the latter. " Excuse me. I thought no good dirty rotten prank starting jackass with a worse brother, would be a bit harsh"

" How is my brother-" I was hit by a rotten egg. Lou Ellen was laughing like crazy. Than a rotten egg hit her and she wasnt laughing much more.

I turned around and saw Travis armed with a three cartoons of rotten eggs and Will Solace shooting them at us.

" Still want to make me look like a clown when I wake up tomorrow?"

" No." Her eyes had a strange scary glow to them. " I'm going to make him look like a clown _and_ smell like rotten eggs tomorrow."

" Alright. I'll be on the top bunk. So yeah don't make me smell like rotten eggs."

She smirked. " Trust me I won't mistake you." Once they had ran out eggs they left and I saw a small purple circle on his neck.

" Oh he's screwed right?" I said.

" You bet." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. And she shoved me in the water. This was going to be awesome.

**A/N Hey guys. So please enjoy this one shot. I don't know why I never thought of this but I think I will do another. This was just fun. I guess this a sqeual to one of my Tratie one shots. Just thought it would be a good thing to go off rather than come up with this new story when I had one already set up.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	17. Leyna IV

**AU**

_I saw him. He was hansome he could have been a god for all I knew. He turned towards me and my heart stopped. I reached out to grab his hand-_

I woke up to the shrill sound of my alarm clock. I am beiby tormented day and night over the fact that I was alone. No boyfriend and I have little to no friends. And I've been able to deal with it for awhile and it hasn't really bothered. Until everybody around me started to go on dates. I mean Jason flatly refused me when I had the guts to ask him out. I quickly got dressed for school, a simple purple top and a pair of tan shorts with gold flats.

I toke the city bus to school since the school bus didn't stop where I lived. Once I got to school I saw all my friends sitting at a table together but they were being all couplely. So I walked right past them and headed up stairs to the library.

" Good morning Mrs. Duvall." I said.

" Reyna. How many times have asked you to call me Tina."

I smiled. " Good Morning Tina. How are you?"

She smiled at me. " Great. Would you mind reshelfing some books for me? I have to run library notices to all the home rooms. Than I have a meeting."

" Of course." I has about half an hour till home room so if I didn't finish I could finish during lunch. The library was almost a few people who had to finish his homework. I set down my bag and began to reshelf the books. I grabbed my iPodAnd listened to some music. I wasn't really paying attention.

" Walking out to the waters edge asking why I'm here instead of home? Now I stand alone. Is stop to stare in the oceans side." I sang quietly. It was My Fault by Imagine Dragons. I turned around with the cart of books and a guy ran into me. Making me tip over the cart itself aaw well as falling over myself.

" You know the polite thing is to help me pick up the books!" I shouted at him.

I began to pick up the books when a guy walked over to help me.

" It would be polite to help you." Hesaid. He had curly dark brown hair and a mischevious look in his eye.

" Thank you for helping me." I said.

" No problem. What's your name?" He asked.

" Reyna." I said. I began to push the reshelf the books again.

" I'm Leo."

" It's a pleasure to meet you Leo."

" Why do you talk so proper? Not that's it's a bad thing. But where I'm from you talk like that when your in big trouble." Leo said.

" That is just how I talk. Where are you from Leo, if you don't mind me asking." I asked.

He smiled " Texas."

" Really? You talk with a southern accent. Or at least not a strong one." I said.

"I was born on Texas but I spent quite some time in California so I didn't really pick it up."

" I'm originally from Califonria but my sister moved here, she asked me if I would like to live with her do I mover from Sacramento to New York in the middle of winter and I was ready to move back after a week."

He laughed. " Yeah I am not looking forward to winter. When did you move here?"

" Freshman year."

" Really?" He said.

" Yes. It was a very brutal winter but I meet this guy Jason, he's from California as well and helped me through the winter."

" Jason Grace?" He asked. I nodded. " He was my best friend when I lived in Cali. I moved back to Texas when I started middle school. In fact he was suppose to show me around school. Do you know where he is?"

" No I do not. But I would be happy to help you around the school. Just let me out these last few books away." I said.

" I'll help. Were you singing earlier?" He asked.

I blushed. " Yes. Sorry I thought no one heard me."

He smiled. " Don't apologize. You were really good. What was the song?"

" My Fault by Imaging Dragons."

He nodded his head. " That's the last book. Let's get tht tour!"

I went to grab my bag when I saw someone searching through tbalmy bag for something. It was Octavian. That little prick.

" Octavian! What are you doing searching through my bag!" he turned around and held up my wallet and my journal. It's not a diary but I write down silly little things in there that I don't let anyone else see. He started to run but I was able to get him before he could get far. He shoved me into the coner of the book cart and almost made it out when Leo tackled him to the ground. He walled over and held up my journal and wallet.

" Here you go." He put them back in my bag and handed it to me. " Are you alright? Oh god I think your bleeding." He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled back showing blood.

" Let me help you to the nurses office." He said.

I tried to get up. " I'm fine." I said.

" Reyna. Your head is bleeding. I'm not a doctor but I do know that having blood coming from you head is a good reason to go to the nurse. I'm the new kid. I get some leeway."

" Fine. We should take the elevator. I don't want to fall down the stairs and worsen the ingury."

He smirked as he opened then library door for me. " I would catch you. Don't worry."

" Well it is nice to know that you would catch me if I did fall. But we should take the elevator just to be safe."

He smiled as we went down the elevator. Once the doors opened, I saw Jason and Piper waiting.

" Valdez! Dude where have you been?" Jason asked.

Leo laughed. " I've been hiding from you!" They started talking and I was getting annoyed. I like Jason and Piper but I wantedto just head to the nurses office with Leo. Not with Leo, Jason and Piper.

I was getting really dizzy. It must have been from the head ingury. I things were slowly getting a bit hazy. I tried to lean against a table or something but feel because I thought the table was closer than it really was. Leo, true to his word caught me.

" Reyna are you alright?" Piper asked.

" Fine. I hit my head. I am just a bit dizzy." I said

" You need to see the nurses office." She said, concerned.

" I was taking her. Before I ran into you guys." Leo said.

" Alright well see you later guys." Jason and Piper walked into the elevator and left. Leo walked me to the nurses office.

" What happened? She asked, once I pulled my hand back with a blood on it.

" I hit my head on the corner of a book cart ."

" Reyna, how many times must I tell you to call me Nicole. It doesn't look deep but I want you to lay down for awhile." I did what she said and laid down on the sofa in the office. "I'll send a note to both of yours home room. You are?" She asked Leo.

" Leo Valdez ma'am." He said.

" Ma'am? If only all students would refer to me as ma'am. Would you happen to be from the south."

" Yes ma'am. I'm from Houston Texas."

" Really? I happen to be from Florida but I never got the accent with all those college people around. If you'll excuse me I need to run the notes to your home rooms."

Ms. Lewis left and it was only me and Leo.

" You don't have to wait with me."

He smiled." I want to. Besides. It's just home room."

" Yeah. Home room is the stupidest thing that was ever invented if you ask me."

" You didn't talk politely." He pointed out.

I laughed." I don't like talkin like that but my sister always says you need to talk politely and I'm just like whatever with her."

He laughed. " This is so strange." I smiled at the comment.

" So are you dating anyone?" He asked.

" Nope. But all my friends are."

" Well maybe we should fix that."

I gave him a look. " Fix it how?"

" Want to go out sometime? I'll be the perfect gentleman." Leo said.

I pretended to think. " If I must. But I should warn you. I have a black belt."

" Consider me warned." He said. " So now that we aredoing to date now I can do this."

He leaned down and kissed me. And I loved it. I wrapped my arms around around his neck to deepen the kiss more and he helped me sit up. In that moment I didn't care that head was throbbing or even if the nurse came back in. I just wanted to kiss him for as long as I could.

Eventually I had to pull back because the throbbing in my head became too much.

" Well you won't be the single one any more." Leo said.

" Yeah I guess I won't be. But we will not be super couplely. At least not until three weeks into the relationship."

He laughed and kissed me again. I smiled against his lips. I pulled away again, he tried to kiss me again but I put two fingers against his lips.

" Hold on Cowboy." I said. He laughed and kissed my cheek. " You need to relax a bit."

" I've been wanting to kiss you since I meet you."

I laughed. " Well you need to rein that back a bit. Alright?"

" Alright. You need to lay back down. Don't want you to get hurt worse."

I laid back down and we just talked till the bell rung for the end of home room.

" What's your first hour?" I asked.

" Uh history with Mr. Neawson?"

" He doesn't teach a damn thing during that class. And I mow for a fact that he won't be in class today. Because I have him first hour as well."

" Let's sit in the back than.

I smiled. This will be fun.

**A/N He guys! How's your summer going? Mines been well besides the fact that I was sick for the first week. Please enjoy. I really do love Leyna. They are a close second to Percabeth. So if you have any requests please let me know. I will gladly come up with some story for them. I'll even write for ones I don't support or ones that I've never even heard of. I never would have thought of writing a Connor and Lou Ellen story of I hadn't heard of them.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	18. Tratie IV

**Tratie**

" No Travis. I am sick and tired of it!" I shouted at him.

" Well its not my fault. Katie do you really think I would have done something like that? Espspically to you?"

I rolled my eyes. " Yes Travis I tink you would. I mean you didn't stop your brother from dumping crap on me did you? So I guess it would make sense that you would set the strawberry fields on fire."

" I can't believe you don't trust me about this. I wood never do something like that. Ever." He claimed.

" Do you think it matters now? The whole thing to ruined. It will take the rest of summer to even get the ground right. Than once winter hits we can't even plant without them freezing which is near impossible."

He groaned. " Katie you are being so stupid."

" Stupid? I'm being stupid? You know what? You can burn in Hades for all I care now." I said. I walked away even more upset. Stupid? Me stupid? If anyone of stupid it's him.

**Travis' P.O.V**

Did I really just call her stupid? I think I just did. But in defense I didn't burn the strawberry fields. Me and Connor have done some stupid and stuff that have left a very big mark on camp but I would never do something like that ever.

And she wants me to burn in Hades. Oh she was in for it. I am a very loose kind of guy and let a lot of things go but saying you want me to burn in hell. Please that will take a few years for me to even consider forgiving you. I needed to find Connor to make sure he didn't do it.

" Connor." I found him near the Hecate cabin talking to his girlfriend Lou Ellen. Who made me smell like rotten eggs for about a month after I egged her.

He didn't hear me. " Connor Stoll!" I shouted again. Did this guy have ear plugs in? I picked up a rock and threw it at him. But instead I almost hit Lou Ellen. She glared at me.

" Sorry. I need to talk to Connor." I apologized.

Connor said goodbye to Lou Ellen and walked over. " Dude. Do you want to look like a clown till you die?" He asked.

" No but quick question. Did you set the strawberries on fire?"

He gave me a look of surprise. " Some set the strawberry fields on fire?"

" So I'm guessing you didn't do it?" I asked.

" No I so did it. Of course not! I mean we've done some dumb things but nothing that stupid."

" Can you tell Katie that?"

He laughed. " Dude she thinks you did it?"

I shoved him. " It's not funny man. She said she wanted me to burn in hell."

" Man that is cold." He laughed again.

" Everyone to the pavilion. Everyone to the pavilion." Said a voice over the intercom.

I groaned and walked towards the pavilion. I saw Katie and she gave me her extra special death glare. Which is very scary. It looks like she wants to rip your guts open and have you watch.

" Alright we all know what happened at the strawberry fields today." Chiron said. " Katie would you please explain the damage caused."

Katie stood up. " The fields are destroyed. Nothing left to be salvaged. It will take the rest of the summer just to get the grounds right again. And even than it will be near impossible to plant anything till after winter. Basically we have to start on square one." She sat back down and glared at me again.

Chiron nodded his head. " We do not know yet who did start the fire but if thep erpetrator would like to come up and admit to their crimes. Please do so and th punishment will be far less severe. Wait and th punishment may be worse."

Everyone waited in silence. Than some one stood up from the Athena Cabin. No way could they have done it.

" Small question. Do we keep any fires near the fields? Like maybe even a small latern?" Sheasked.

" We keep a couple laterns by the fields every night in order to give th plants some light to grow. It's been proven that if plant get any kind of light than they grow more." Miranda said

" Is it possible that a latern started a fire?"

" We didn't think about that." Katie said.

" We do keep the, fairly close. We could check the fields for them. But it is very possible." Miranda said.

Chiron nodded his head. " Alright. Katie please tell me of you find anything. Everyone is dismissed." I got up and almost ran out of there. I hate it when we have those meetings. There boring and dreary.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I never thought about the laterns. I had the entire cabin clean the field afterwards.

" Pick up all the dead plants and if you see a latern tell me as soon as possible. Than once all the plants are picked up we will have to replace it with fresh manure." I said. We all went to different parts of the fields and picked up the plants.

I pulled up a huge plant and saw a latern but it was closed. I opened it and saw all the oil was still in it and none of the glass was broken. So I guess it wasn't this one. I was focused through out the whole thing. Once I filled my barrel I rolled it over to the compo pile.

" KATIE! Katie! You might want to see this." I left the barrel where it was and ran over. My brother Darrel held up a broken latern and the stick we kept it up with was broken in half.

" It looks like the stick broke." He said.

I toke the stick from him. It was old and we had meant to replace them with iron rods. But we had to come up with the money.

" Alright I'm going to go find Chiron. Just keep it up and if anymore broken laterns just put them in a pile but only if there broken. Clear?"

I ran to Chiron. Once I got to his office I held up the broken latern and stick.

" I guess the stick broken and started the fire." I said.

" Well I'm glad no one started it. I'm glad Erin brought up the laterns." He said.

Left the office to go find Travis and apologize. I found him leaving his cabin.

" Travis." I walked up to him.

" Last I checked Katie you wanted me to burn in hell." He said. He began to walk away.

" We found a broken latern." I said.

He turned toward me and laughed. " Really? You found proof that I didn't do it?"

" I'm sorry I told you to burn in hell." I said.

He scratched his head. " Can we please talk in private?"

" Sure." I followed him into the woods.

We walked for quite a bit till he stopped at the creek.

" So you found a latern?" He said.

I nodded my head. " Yeah. The stick that held it up broke in half and when the lamp broke the oil spilled all over the plants. I'm sorry I told you to burn in hell."

" Katie just apologizing right now doesn't really change the fact that you had little to no faith or trust in me when I said I didn't start the fire. And you told me to burn in hell. I don't know if I can get over that."

" I know I said that and I regret it completely. But please forgive me."

He sighed. " Katie I can't. You didn't trust me at all. I would never do that. If you told me you didn't do that I would have had full faith in you that you didn't do that and I would have told people that you didn't do it. But you didn't Katie. And I'm just not sure anymore.

" Travis. I am begging you to forgive me. Please."

He sighed again and looked conflicted. " Katie I can't forgive you. I'm sorry but I can't. I'll see you around."

He walked away. I couldn't let him go off such a bad note.

" Travis I love you." I shouted.

He turned around stunned. He walked toward me again. " You what?"

" I love you." I said again.

" You love me?" He asked.

" Yes." I said. He leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet, light and passionate.

" I love you too." He said after he pulled back.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him. I had a stupid giddy smile on my face that I couldn't get rid of. When I went back to help my siblings they thought I was going crazy. But I wasn't. And I wasn't planning on telling the why.

**A/N Hey guys. Hoped you liked it. I had this idea though for a new story though. So I was thinking about taking all of our favorite Percy Jackson characters and putting them in the Divergent world. If you don't know what Divergent is, it's kinda like the Hunger games but with factions that live in the same city and there are only five Dauntless- The brave, Erudite- The smart, Amity- The peaceful, Candor- The honest, and Abengation- The selfless. So that will be coming up soon. I'll post the title in one of my later chapters once I post it. BTW in the Divergent world there is no fight to the death. **

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	19. JasperJiper IV

**Jasper/Jiper ( Which ever one you like.)**

I can't do this. This is insane. Purely insane. I mean if this goes wrong everything could go to hell and Piper will never want to see me again. I can't do this. I'll just... Alright I don't l know what to do. Or even how to approach her about this. I mean we've been friends for a couple weeks and if I screw this up I'm dead. Even Leo thought I was a bit crazy and that's coming from Leo. Who happens to be one of the craziest people I know.

" Hey Jason." I turned around and saw Piper

" Hey Piper. How have you been?" I said. Crap I was so nervous the palms of my hands were sweaty.

" Jason you seem nervous? Is Leo going to prank us again? Because if he is, tell him I know where to get permenat make up."

I snickered. The last time Leo tried I prank us he ended up having to sing for three hours straight. And he isn't the best singer." No he isn't pranking us. I uh got Clarisse mad. So yeah." Lies. I never got her mad. I've heard a few stories about what happens when she gets mad and I almost avoid all contact with her.

" Yeah that's a good reason to be nervous. Ready to get going?" Piper asked.

" Uh yeah sure"

We had gotten permission from Chiron to leave camp for a bit to get some stuff for the ship that we couldn't get in camp. Which wasn't a complete lie but I've heard a lot worse reasons as to why to leave camp for a bit. And ours made the most sense. There was this small town right outside of the camp where we got a lot of our materials and it really was like a mile or less away.

" So how is the hermit?" Piper asked. Referring to Leo.

" Fine. But he's not a hermit. He just spends a lot of time working on the ship." I said.

" Alright. How's the guy that spends way too much time indoors?" She said.

I laughed. " Agian he's fine."

" I'm glad to get out of camp for a bit. Drew is driving me insane. And I had to leave her in charge." Piper said.

I shrugged. I knew she didn't like Drew some just let her grip about her for a bit. We were about half to the town.

" So Superman done anything crazy lately?"

" Sorry no. But I did have this idea." I said.

" Yes?" Piper asked.

" Well you remember what happened at the Grand Canyon?" I asked.

She nodded her head. " What about it?"

" I kinda want to see of I could do that again."

" Where?"

" Well I found this cliff near camp that goes right into the ocean. So that way you only fall in water if be happen chance I don't catch you." I explained.

She shook her head. " Should I stop calling you Superman?"

I laughed. " I don't care if you call me Superman but would you be willing to help me with it?"

" I must be crazy but yes I will help you with this." Piper laughed.

We got to the town and looked for the hardware store. It wasn't a big town compared to others I've seen but there wasn't any signs that said what something was. Like me store was called " Cold Cuts." I thought it was a sandwich shop but it was actually a hair salon. Which was upsetting because I almost inside. Than I saw the reception desk.

" Come on let's head inside." Piper said.

I have her a strange look. " Are you feeling alright? I mean I know it's hot out."

She slapped my shoulder. " I'm fine. But we can ask if they know where the hardware store is."

I felt dumb. She pulled on my arm and dragged me into the store.

" Hello. How can I help you?" This old lady asked. Her name tag said Helda.

" Hello. We wanted to know where the hardware store is." Piper said.

Helda smiled. " It's just down the street across from the restaurant."

" Thank you."

" And may I say you two are a very cute couple." Helda said.

" Oh we're not dating." I said. Why did I say that when I wanted to start dating her?

" Such a same. You two really are cute together."

We left and Piper was more cold to me than when I told her about Reyna. And she was very cold. " Are you alright Piper?"

We were right in front of the hardware store who h actually said hardware store.

" Fine just a quick question." She pulled me to the side of the store. " Woul it have been so bad to say we were dating?"

Oh shit. Excuse the langauge. " Uh well... The thing is..."

" I mean I know we had that awkward period where we had to figure out of we were dating or not but I would think that maybe by now it wouldn't be so terrible. I mean am I rude around you? Am I too laid back for you or is it this Reyna girl-"

I grabbed her and kissed her. I really had been wanting to do that for awhile now but it was never the right moment. Of course I picked what might have been the worst moment. But I knew she enjoyed it because she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

" The answer to all of those questions is no, you aren't rude to me like ever, you aren't too laid back and this has nothing to do with Reyna. Are we good?" I said.

She laughed. " Next time don't make me give a whole speech just to get a kiss from you, you idiot."

" I don't know. I might just have too." I joked.

" Come on. Let's just get th stuff for Leo and get of here. Did you make a list or something?"

Opps. " Uh I remember what he needs. Sorta. Not really."

She punched me. " Now we have to head back to camp and come back just some can get a list."

" Or I could just fly there and back without having to walk back."

" Alright. Get a list. Wait, why didn't we fly here in then first place?" Piper asked.

" Oh I just didn't feel like it." I said nonchalantly.

" Jason Grace-"

" Be back in five. Love you!" I ran from her and was quickly in air. This was going to be a great day. And I already know what to do for our first date. I'm glad she isn't afraid of heights.

**A/N Hello. Sorry it toke me so long. I don't get ideas for Jasper/Jiper as I would for Percabeth or Leyna. Also I have a new story out called A Divergent PJO Story. So please check it out if you like the PJO series ( you must if your reading this.) and the Divergent series.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	20. Percabeth V

**Percabeth**

I know she'll be mad at me but I went into her study. Even though she told me time and time before that if I ever went into her study she fliet me like a fish I went into it. I needed to find my phone charger, a pen and a pad of paper. Which sounds easy. Pens would be on the desk and paper some where close. I found the pen easy but the paper toke a bit. It was about eight in the morning which is early for me and late for her. She got in really late from work last night so I let her sleep in as long as she wanted.

" Where does she hide all this stuff?" I asked myself.

I found the charger in a drawer next to a bunch of CD's which made no sense. Great. Now if I could only find paper. I set her pencil case on thebookshelf to see if there was any paper near it. Also I was pretty sure I would end up knocking it down.

" Does she keep all her paper under lock and key?" I said. It was about nine. I wanted to be back around but if I can't find a stupid piece of paper than I probably wouldn't be back till like midnight.

" Ha! Thought you could hide me." Alright I'm going insane. I'm talking to myself and yeha I'm going insane.

I quickly scribbled down a note. My phone was still dead. So I just left it. I grabbed my keys and wallet and left. And went straight to the coffee shop since I didn't really feel like making any. Also it's just easier.

Once I got some coffee I was able to semi function. Semi. I still wish I was in bed sleeping. But the thing is the only way to sneak past Annabeth is when she's sleeping. Other than that she always seems to know where you are. I've tried to sneak past her before to do this and she always seems to stop me.

I walked into the first jewelry store I saw. I wasn't going to spend all day trying to find a certin store when there was one around evey corner.

" Hello. I'm Jessica. Can I help you?" A sales lady asked. She gave me a strange look. Either she was new or I am the first guy to ever walk in this store.

" Yeah I'm looking for a ring." I said.

She lead me over to where the rings were. " Is this for a girlfriend?"

" Yeah."

She nodded her head. " So does she like more eccentric jewelry or more subtle?"

This was going to take awhile. It was noon and I hadn't even begun to look for a ring. " Uh some where in between I guess."

" Would you like white gold? Yellow gold? Silver perhaps? White gold is far more common for engagements."

" There's more than one type of gold?" I asked. I honestly didn't know that."

She sighed. " Yes there are more than one type of gold."

" Silver please. I'm getting a headache about the gold thing already."

" We have a much smaller selection for silver but let's see if we can't find something, shall we?"

About 19 silver rings later. " Sir we only have one more ring left. Why don't me try some of the white gold instead?"

" Can I see the last silver one?"

She groaned and walked in the back. Okay than. Where did she go? Did I make her upset or something? I'm confused. She came back holding a small black velvet box.

" This is our last silver ring." She opened the box and handed me the ring. It had a greenish pearl. The silver on it was wrapping around it like vines and there was a design on the band of it. " This has been here since I began working here. No one seems to want it. Can't say I blame them. It's horribly gaudy and ugly. Should we go look at the white gold ones?"

Well she did a very good job at making the ring sound ugly. " I'll take it."

She looked surprised. " You actually want that? We should really look at the white gold. That isn't a ring you give to your girlfriend if you want to propose."

" Do want to get rid of ring? I really need to get going because said girlfriend is already planning my funeral by now if I don't get going now."

" Fine follow me to the front." She said.

Once everything got figured out I caught a cab back to the apartment. I had to come up with an excuse to give Annabeth as to why I was gone for most of the day. But in full honesty she would see right through it. She probably had everything ready for my funereal. She probably even had the grab already dug.

I walked inside the apartment. Waiting for her to attack me with the knife.

"Percy?" I heard Annaberh shout.

**(See the other one shot if you want to see the rest of it.)**

" But this doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you for going into my study." Annabeth said.

" I thought so. But I have a reason why I went in there."

She crossed her arms.

" I was looking for the phone charger, a piece of paper and a pen." I said.

" Really? So than how did the my books get out of order?"

" Oh I just thought your going to kill memany ways so why not go all out."

She smacked my shoulder. " Your such a Seaweed Brain."

" Yeah I am. And your going to have to deal with it for a long long time now." I pulled her into amother kiss.

" But why did it take you so long just to get the ring?"

" It's a long story..."

" Well you can tell it after help me double check the study." She said.

I groaned. " Really? Last time it took like two hours."

" Than you shouldn't have gone in my study. Come on." Annabeth grabbed my and pulled me towards her study. This time it only took one hour thankfully.

" So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

" I needrot start planning the wedding. And your going to help."

" Annabeth we've only been engaged for about two hours now. What could you already need to be doing?"

She glared at me sp I just smiled.

**A/N Hey! So please enjoy. I was having trouble figuring out what to write and though why not write about what happened when Percy was trying to find the ring. And what happened after. So please review and of you have any couples you want me to write about I'll try to come up with something for them.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	21. Leyna V

**Leyna**

" Reyna are you alright?" I ran towards her. I had come over to her apartment for our date only to find broken glass and her bleeding.

" I'm fine."

I carefully helped her up. " No your not. Your hands bleeding. What happened?"

I helped her sit down on the sofa. " I was cleaning some dishes when I slipped and dropped a few glasses. Really Leo I'm fine."

I toke her hand and saw she had glass stuck in it. It didn't look deep but it needed to come out. " We need to get the glass out now."

" Really Leo it's no big deal. I don't need to go to a hospital."

" Yeah I know. I got some nectar with me." She gave a look. " What? When your dating the great and all mighty Reyna you need to be prepared." I grabbed some paper towels and a pair of twisers.

" Alright this really going to hurt."

She laughed. " Leo I highly doubt it's going to hurt."

" Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." I said. I began to pull out the glass. The more glass I pulled out the more she flinched. " Still think it doesn't hurt?"

She flinched again as I pulled out a larger piece. " It hurts a bit but not that much."

I snickered. " Reyna if it hurts just tell me. You're not at camp anymore. You don't need to act tough all the time."

She flinched again as I contuied to pull out more and more glass. " Alright it does hurt a bit."

" That's all the glass in this hand. Hand me the other one." I said. I toke her hand gently. The glass was bigger and looked like it went a lot deeper than the hand. " Just talk to me and it will hurt less." I said. I dropped the twisers and just pulled it out with my hand.

She hissed. " You aren't talking." I said.

She laughed. " I'm just trying not to focus on the glass."

I smiled. " Hey I have a question."

" Hey I might have an answer."

I laughed. " So this will sound really stupid but what is your last name?"

She laughed nervously. " Uh I don't really know how to answer that."

" How come?" I had the biggest piece of glass out an was now working on the second biggest piece.

" I just don't. Hylla, my sister, told me she doesn't even know our last name since we never knew our dad."

I nodded my head and set the glass on the paper towel. " Did you ever try to find him?"

" Hylla tried. But she got to too many dead ends."

I got all the glass out and handed her the nectar. She drank only three sips before her hands started to heal.

" Well Reyna if you don't have a last name than I have question for you."

She toke the paper towels with the glass on it and threw it away. " You can ask it once you help me pick up all this glass." She said.

I sighed and grabbed the broom. In about ten minutes we had picked up all the glass.

" Can I ask you the question now?"

" No. You can ask me...in about two hours."

I groaned. " Why two hours?"

" Because we're going to catch that movie you were telling me about. It was Man of Steel right?" Reyna said. She grabbed her jacket and milk duds.

I groaned. " Why do I have to wait like two hours to ask a question that would take like two seconds?"

" Well you just asked a question. So come on, I haven't seen a movie in years. And your paying for the popcorn."

She pulled me out the door. About two hours later we were back at her apartment.

" That was pretty good."

" I don't know why I called Jason Superman. He doesn't have heat vision or anything awesome."

Reyna laughed. " I think you called him that because he could fly. Not because he had heat vision Leo."

I leaned forward and quickly pecked her cheek. " And that is why I love you." I smiled.

" Do want some coffee?" She asked.

" No I should really get going actually. It's almost midnight." I said.

She glared at me. " Which is exactly why you need coffee or at least spend the night."

" No really I should get going." I grabbed my coat.

She stood in front of the door. " If you think I'm letting you go home this late you have another thing coming. So either you take the coffee or you spend the night. Besides you haven't asked me that question."

" How about this. I take the coffee tomorrow and I spend the night at my place."

She glared at me again. " I'll go start the coffee. And you stay."

I sighed and toke of my jacket. " I'm going to use us the bathroom than. If you will allow it your highness."

She smirked. " Yes I will allow it."

I pretened to act relieved. " Thanks. Yesterday you wouldn't let me."

She laughed and shoved me towards the bathroom.

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

I laughed and started the coffee. I grabbed a few pillows and an old blanket when u saw something shiny on the ground. At first I thought nothing of it. Just a piece of glass that didn't get picked up. I set down the blanket anwe went to get two mugs for the coffee.

" LEO! The coffee is ready!" I shouted towards him. Like most guys he takes like an hour just to do his buisness.

I walked back over to the sofa and thought I should pick up that piece of glass before he steps on it and gets it stuck in his foot. I picked it up and looked at it more closely. It wasn't a piece of glass. I looked at it more closely and saw it was a silver band a sword and torch design. This was the same one I had given Percy when I first meet him. He had given it to Hylla an I let her keep it. How did it get back here?

I looked at it closer and there was a few major changes to it. First there was a diamond on it that had a looked very carefully cut. Almost to the point where it was perfectly smooth. On the inside it said-

" Oh shit." I jumped and saw Leo standing behind me.

" Yeah. Oh shit. How did you get this Leo?" I asked. I held up the ring.

He scatched his neck. " Uh it's a really long story but I found it?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

I raised an eyebrow. " Really? Because the last time I saw this was a long time ago. And I gave it to Percy to give to my sister Hylla." I smiled. " And it also didn't have a rock on it. Does this have anything to do with your question?"

He blushed. " It might."

I handed it back to him. " Than ask away."

" I had this planned out in my head but I guess I'll have to take you somewhere first. Might want to grab your jacket."

Twenty minutes later we were in Central Park which was almost empty. Funny thing was this was the location of our first date. " Leo why are we here?" I asked gently.

" I like this place the most. Know why?" I shook my head. " Well I like it here because as crazy as things can get sometimes this never changes. Couples will still have dyes here, people ride there bikes and just do random stuff. Kinda makes me think of us sometimes. No matter what happena we never really change. Well not majorly."

I laughed. " We've changed a lot since we started dating."

" Alright there's a few things that have changed but not really big. And to ensure that you have to deal with me for as long as you live I have a question." He pulled out the ring. " I did have the box but I ended up using for something else. But Reyna will you please make me the happiest person to ever exisit and marry me?"

I sighed. " Well I don't know who else will deal with you so I guess so."

He picked me up and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with the same passion.

I pulled back" So wanna tell me how you got that band?"

He shrugged and set me down. He put the ring on my finger and said. " I saw a picture of it and just made it myself."

" And here you had me thinking I had caught you in some lie." I said.

" Well what sucks now is that we have to tell people."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. " That's the fun part."

**A/N Hello my dear friends. So yeah I started this as their first date and than I got to them getting married instead :-/. My mind wanders a lot so cut me som slack. Please enjoy and review. If you**** have a couple you want to see a fix for just let me know and I'll try. But no Pertimes ( Percy and Artemis) I've come up with quite some strange one shots but I can't write for them and post it. Sorry.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	22. Tratie V

**Tratie**

" Hey Myranda have you seen Katie?" I asked.

She looked up from the small garden they had outside her cabin. " Oh. It's just you Travis." She went back to work on her garden.

" Oh yeah it's just your sister boyfriend where is she?"

" Where's who? Rosie, Marilyn, Liliana, Olive, Fredricka, Violet, Clare, Janet, Katie? I've got a lot of sisters so you need to be more clear with the word she."

I groaned. " Katie. Where is Katie?"

" Oh thank gods. I was scared you meant Olive or Rosie for a scary second. She should still be in the strawberry fields. Hasn't left since the fire." Myranda said.

" Thank you." I quickly left and almost ran towards the field. I got there and saw that it was deserted. Not a soul in sight. I ran towards the Demeter cabin again to confront Miranda.

" Alright where is she?"

She looked up again. " Well Rosie is at the lake right now. Claimed she needed to get a tan and I think Olive went to the arena for a little sword-"

" If I wanted to know about Rosie or Olive I would have asked. There was no one at the strawberry fields. Where is she?" I asked again. I was getting very frustrated.

She stood up and shook the dirt off he hands. " Marilyn should be with Rosie and Clare is taking a nap right now. Fredricka left for town a littwe but ago but should be back soon. Janet and Liliana went to visit their boyfriends. And most of my other sister are in school. Since it is Septemeber."

I banged my head against her cabin. " Do I have to write it in the sky? Where is Katie? Not Rosie, Olive, Marilyn or any of your other sisters. Katie. Katie Gardener. Where is she?"

" Oh you mean Riley?" She asked. She was smiling at my visable frustration." Alright go ask Riley. She's by the creek in he woods. She might know where Katie is."

She went back inside her cabin. I ran to the creek looking for her sister Riley. Maybe I would get a straight forward answer as to where Katie was. I got to the creek and found Riley. She looked similar to Katie just darker hair.

" Riley do you know where Katie is?"

She looked up at me and scowled. " I last saw her with Isabel form the Apollo cabin."

" Thanks. Uh before I go. What does Isabel look like?"

" Tan, dark hair with red highlights and bright blue eyes. Now get out of sight Stoll before I make poison ivy grow around your legs." She snappd at me. I quickly walked away and headed to the one place all Apollo kids are. The archery range or the beach.

I got to the archery range and found a beginners class taught by Will which only meant she was at the beach and she was. She was laying on a towel with sun glasses on throwing a bright yellow ball above her head.

" Are you Isabel?" I asked.

She stopped tossing the ball above her head and toke off her sunglasses. She sat up and said. " Well I don't know a Isabel but I know a E-saw-bell." She said.

" Okay E-saw-bell. First thing first. What is that ball in your hand?"

She laughed. " It's a softball. You play with it in softball games. There kind like baseball games but better."

"How?"

" They just are."

" Alright. Second thing. Do you know where Katie is?"

She gave me a quizzical look." Katie who? I happen to know a lot of Katie's."

" Katie Gardener. From Demeter cabin. Where is she?"

" She told me she was going to be with Riley."

I sighed. " I was just with Riley and she was by herself."

She put her us stood up and started to dig through the bag she has. She smiled. " That sneaking little Gardener."

" What?" I asked.

" Katie. She toke my knife. And I have archery in about two hours."

" What's so importantabout that knife?" I asked.

Isabel stood up. " It has a button on the hilt that will turn it into a bow. If you find her tell her to find me immedetly and give it back Stoll."

" Wait. Why would she have your knife?"

" She was saying that she needed a knife. When I asked her why and she didn't answer. That's when she said she going to see Riley. She seemed a bit upset though. Did you guys fight or something?"

" We had the smallest fight ever over the stupidest thing and that's why I need to find her like now."

" Oh shit. We need to find her now." Isabel began to quickly pack up her stuff.

" Whoa whoa whoa. Why would we need to find her like now?" I asked. I was getting pretty confused.

" You idiot. What would a person do with a knife that are very upset or depressed?"

" Oh shit." I said.

She nodded her head and picked up her bag. " Yeah and there's a special button on it that releases hemlock."

" Hemlock?"

She rolled her eyes. " Hemlock. The poison that Socrates was forced drink as penance for destroying Athens youth and refusing to stop. It worked quickly and was highly effective. Although some still question how poisonous it really is. But believe me it can still be a bitch to cure. You would nobe believe how many times a camper comes to me asking if their going to die. And I have to frikin' cure them beside they don't know how to handle my knife-"

" Alright more about that later. Let's go find Katie."

" Fine. Let's check the woods."

" No I'll check the woods. You look around the beach and cabins."

" Alright. If you find her and she's already you know. Give her this." She dug through her bag and handed me a small vial. " This should counteract the hemlock and than pour some nectar over the wound. Than take her to the infermary as soon as possible."

" Alright bye." I shouted. I didn't even bother asking why she had something like that on hand.

I ran into the forest. She wasn't going to go some where obvious where people could find her. So that would cross of the creek, bunker 9, and Rachel's cave. I ran to the back of the woods where only idiots would go and I've been called one enough to know I cargo there. I found this tiny cave hidden in a bunch of greenery.

" Katie? Are you in here?" I shouted out.

I heard no response. I walked inside. It wasn't really dark and could see a bit in front of me but not much. The deeper I went into the cave the darker it got. " Katie where are you? I know you're in here."

I heard a slight moan and almost ran. Than I heard someone walking. So I ran. The deeper I got in the cave the darker it got. I stepped in a puddle and stroke a match, I looked and saw it was a tiny puddle of blood with the knife Isabel was telling me about near by. Katie what have you done now?

I grabbed the knife and ran. " KATIE! KATIE STOP NOW!" I shouted. I heard her fall. I went off her groans and moans of pain to find her. I knew I had found her when I could hear the moans right under me. I hit another match and lit some near by plants on fire.

I could see she had stabbed herself in the stomach. Her hands were covered in blood and her face was palling.

" Oh gods Katie. What have you done?" I whispered. In the terrible light I could see her pupils were dilated to the size of needle. I toke the vial and quickly got her to drink it. I than poured some nectar over the knife wound and carefully picked her up. And just a quick side note I left the plants burning and almost set the whole cave on fire. But I also found a certain person jumping off a clif and having someone jump to get her. Here's a clue: Jasper/Jiper. Anyways back to the important stuff. I ran Katie into the infirmary and Isabel was there waiting. She quickly got more of the anti hemlock stuff in her system.

" She'll be fine." Isabel said. It looked like you had gotten her the anti-hemlock just after she had ingected herself with it. It's late. Go to bed and I'll keep a watch on her. Than you can keep a sharp eye on her tomorrow."

" What will I tel her siblings? That she just happened to get a knife wound and hemlock poisoning at the same time? They already think I'm insane but I don't need them to personally admit me to a mental ward."

" Just tell them there was an accident at a k ice throwing class and she got hit in the stomach. Now go." Isabel and kicked me out. And I headed back to. To my cabin.

**A/N Hello everybody! So sorry about this being so depressing. I was watching My Sister's Keeper for the firsyet ime and yeah I'm balling my eyes out as I type it. So yeah I kinda got in a depressing place and wrote a story about Katie trying to commit sucide which is a common theme for Tratie I guess. The next one shot I write for Traite will be the sqeual.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	23. JasperJiper V

**Jasper/Jiper ( You pick. I'm not you so yeah.)**

I hate this school. I hate this school. I HATE this school. How could he send me here? It's not my fault I got the car. Blame the dealer! I mean I hate everything about this place. The rooms aren't bad. And I don't mind my roommate (yet but that is going to change very quickly. Give it a few more weeks.). But the teachers are rude and snarky and barely know half of what their teaching. You know it's a really sad thing when you know more than the teacher or have to correct them.

I was just getting out of the shower when the door to my room opened. "Isabel? That you?"

I walked out in my towel and quickly went back in once I saw it wasn't a female. It was a blonde guy with icy blue eyes. And of course he comes in when I'm only in a towel.

" Hey are you okay?" I heard him say.

" Uh yeah I'm fine. Although I am a bit under dressed. Can you hand me those cloths on the dresser?" I said through the door.

" Yeah sure." A couple minutes later he was knocking on the door. I opened the door enough to take the bundle. Once I was dressed I fully opened the door and walked out.

" Sorry about that." I blushed.

" It's no big deal. I promise I didn't see anything. I'm Jason Grace.."

" Piper." I said.

" Piper what? Smith? Jones? Kiwi?"

I laughed. " No, no, and why would you guess Kiwi?"

" I like kiwi's. But seriously what's your last name?"

I hesitated. " McLean. Piper McLean."

" Where have I heard that name before?"

" Must be a common name."

He shook his head. " No a common name is like Smith. I've heard the name McLean before."

" Some names just sound familiar."

He didn't seem fully convinced but eventually he gave up. " Alright. I'm sorry I barged in. I kinda got lost trying to find my room."

" I'll help you if you want."

" Yeah sure I would be more than glad to get some help."

" Alright I need to find my room key and than I can help you." I grabbed my key and off we went.

We walked in silence. Once we got to the cafeteria did I realize I didn't even know what room he was living in. " Hey what room are you in?"

" Well that's my problem. I got a new room this morning. I already moved my stuff in but sorta forgot the way there. It's room C412."

" Oh you're with Leo. He's crazy. But I sadly know where his room is."

He smiled. " So why do you know where is room?"

" We have to work together on a history project." I said.

He shrugged. " Seems like a valid reason."

" But you do know my room is D302. So I case you want to come over you know which room to come to.

" I'll be sure to remember that." Jason said. We walked in silence for the walk. Once we got to his room I knocked on the door.

Quickly Leo opened the door. " Piper! I knew you would show up sooner or later. One can not resist the charm of Leo so easily." Leo said.

I shoved him." Your disgusting. I was helping your roommate find his room. But now I regret it. Jason Leo, Leo Jason."

I stepped aside. And let them meet.

" Hey. Jason Grace." They shook hands.

" Leo Valdez. _Bienvendos a su nuevo cuarto y adios Piper _(Welcome to your new room and goodbye Piper)" Leo said. He tried to close the door on me but I put my foot in the doorway.

" Nice try Valdez. I need to talk about our project." I said. I slipped past Jim and walked in after Jason.

" What now? We already chose our topic."

I rolled my eyes. " Yeah but you only said and I quote 'I'm getting a headache. Go with the Indian thing.' than I correct you and said Native Americans. We have to pick a tribe."

" Who do you guys have?" Jason asked.

" Dunbarr." I said.

Leo groaned. " He's forcing us to have an entire project done by next week of a list of topics. Piper didn't you say you were Native American?" Leo said.

" Yeah. Cherokee." I replaied.

" Wait... Your last name is McLean and your Cherokee?" Leo asked. I nodded my head. Crap I might have just old him a bit too much. " And your dad is an artist?"

" Yeah why?"

" What kind of art?"

I blushed. " Uh you know the normal type."

Leo smirked. " What's his name? I can look him up."

" Uh... You know what. I forgot to grab my phone. You never know who's going to call. It could be my dad checking in on me, or it could be one of my friends form L.A. So I'll see you later. Nice meeting you Jason." I quickly ran out the door and back to my dorm.

Isabel was laying on her bed texting. " Hey klepto." She said.

" What did you just call me Isabel?"

" Klepto." She smiled.

" Don't ever call me a kleptomaniac again or else." I threatened.

" Or else what? You gonna steal my phone or something?" She said.

I was about to show her what my else was when someone knocked on the door. I glared at Isabel once more before opening the door. It was Jason again.

" Jason. What are you doing here?"

" Pipy! Whose this?" Isabel walked over and almost pushed me out of the way.

" Jason this is Isabel." I said trying to hold back the hate in my voice towards her.

" Nice to meet you Isabel." Jason said politely.

She started twirling her hair. " Yeah it sure is. So Jason, where you from?"

" I live near the Berkley Hills."

" That's is Californa right?"

" Whoa Isabel." I said. " I didn't even know you knew where L.A was. Let alone Berkley Hills."

" Yes it is. Would you mind if I spoke to Piper in private for a bit?" Jason asked.

" Really? She's not great company. I mean she is a klepto." Isabel said. If I don't leave in five seconds she will find out another reason why I'm at this crap school.

Thankfully Jason pulled me out of the room and closed the door. " Are you alright? You seemed upset when Leo started asking questions about your dad."

I leaned against the wall. " It's not that it's just that my dad is a bit of touchy subject."

I slid against the wall until I was sitting. Jason sat next to me.

" Do you guys have a bad relationship?" He asked.

" No we have a great relationship actually. It's just I kinda did some stuff that made him send me here. Well that made him agree with Jane to send me here."

" Who's Jane? Your step mom or something?" Jason asked. He icy blue eyes stared at me and I felt like I should just spill all my secrets.

" No she's he's assistant. But she hates me. I stole some stuff."

" What kind of stuff?" Jason asked.

" Uh a car."

He laughed. " A car? You stole a car?"

" In my defense I asked the dealer for it and he just handed me the keys."

He laughed. " I'll believe it for now."

I smiled. " So why are you here?"

" Uh I kinda got involved with the wrong kind of people and yeah. I ended up here." He scratched his neck and looked down.

" My dads name is Tristan. Look him up. And tell Leo too."

" Tristan McLean?"

I stood up and smiled. " I'll see you later Jason."

**A/N Hey! So for once I actually had an idea for this before I wrote this. So I know I'm really behind on requests so I'll try to catch up on them. I've got some Frazel, Chiresse, and I think a Thalico to write. I'll get them up as soon as I can. But don't stop requesting! I like getting them because it gets ths creative juices flowing. Oh BTW this is when Piper and Jason meet when they're at Wilderness Survial School. Just gonna clear that up.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	24. Percabeth VI

**Percabeth**

" Percy why can't you understand?" I shouted.

" Why can't you understand?" Percy shouted back.

" You knew damn well that I would be gone for at least a month with this new job and now all the sudden you have a problem with it?"

He scowled. " Yeah I did know but what I didn't expect was that it would be like every other day. I mean one day you get back and than the next you're gone again. So I am so sorry that I would like to spend at least one week with you."

" I know Percy but I can't help it if I have to go out of town so often. I mean I don't get mad at you when you go out of town." I shouted back.

I had gotten this new job at this big arcitechure firm that was expanding rapidly and my job was to over all the construction of all the new buildings which meant a lot of traveling.

" Yes but here's the thing. I don't go to some random place every week. I mean the most we ever talk is when you find the time to bother."

" You know what Percy it's not my fault. This was the job I was given and I wanted it . And you are just going to have to deal with the fact that I will be traveling a lot." I said. I walked tried to walk away but he just kept on arguing.

" What if I don't want to deal with it Annabeth. What than?" He asked.

He was mad. I could see it in just the way he was standing. He was standing straighter and of gods I couldn't barely look him in the eye without getting nervous.

" Than leave." I spat at him. " If you don't want to deal with the fact that I have to travel a lot than just leave."

" Okay." He went into the bedroom. I followed him and he was shoving cloths and stuff in a backpack.

" What are you doing Percy?" I asked.

He looked up and scowled. " What does it look like? I'm leaving."

Percy went into the bathroom and toke all his stuff. I tried to stop him but he just shook me off. I tried to talk but the words got caught in my throat. He walked out and slammed the door. Oh gods what have I done? I told him to leave and he did. I slid against the wall and almost started crying but I had to make a couple important phone calls. I first called my work

" Hello Franklin and Jarns firm, this is Cheryl how may I help you?"

" Hey Cheryl it's Annabeth. Can you please put on with James Jarns?" I asked

" Of course. Please wait for a few minutes and I'll connect you to him." She said. She put on the hold music. While I was waiting I looked around the bedroom. Everything that Percy had in there was gone. It looked so empty and sad now.

" Hello this James Jarns, co-founder of Franklin and Jarns firm." He said.

" Hey James it's Annabeth." I said.

"Annabeth! How are you?" He asked cheerfully.

" Uh not so good. Listen I can't go to Michigan tomorrow." I said.

" What? No Annabeth you have to go." He said with an urgency in his voice.

" I'm sorry but something came up and I just." I sighed. " I just can't deal with all the traveling right now."

" Annabeth you need to go down there and make sure when we get some ground in Michigan. Please just go down there and get this done than I'll give you two weeks off to get whatever you need to deal with dealt with."

" I just can't do that. I have enough off days to get those two weeks now. And I'm taking them. I'm truly am sorry but you're just going to have find another person to go down there. I'm sorry. I'll see you in two weeks. Actually make it three. Bye." I hung up the phone. OH I was going to be in big trouble. I check the time. It was almost midnight. I went to sleep in the living room since the bedroom just seemed way to empty to even consider sleeping in.

I can't believe I even said that to him. I didn't mean and it at all. I picked up the phone and tried calling him.

" Please pick up,please pick up, please pick up." I muttered. It went to voice mail so I left a message. " Hey Percy. It's Annabeth. I am so sorry I told you to leave. I didn't mean it at all I promise. I'm not going to Michigan tomorrow. I got three week of from work. Please just come home. I'm so worried. I love you. Bye." I said. I hung up the phone and tried to go to sleep. But I couldn't.

So I tried to read for a bit but again I found it hard to get through one page. I tried to finish some of my work and I ended being unfocused and even confused on what I was suppose to do.

Eventually I fell sleep on the sofa. I woke up the next morning in my bed facing the wall. I groaned slightly at the fact that I had slept in later than usual. Normally I'm up at six and off to work by eight. I realize now that I have most likely lost my job. Like it was that good. Most of the people there are dried up and washed out. All in their mid forties or fifties waiting for some big job that will most likely never come. I rolled over and saw something fairly shocking I guess. Percy was dead asleep next to me. I smiled. I swear if I hadn't slept in so late I would have started balling.

I gentlely shook him awake. " Morning Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

He opened his eyes. " Hey. I got your message." Percy said.

I laughed. " I'm glad. I really am sorry. I'm just so stressed out with everything that I'm saying things that I don't even mean. Like yesterday I think I told Thalia to f-" He cut me off by kissing me. I smiled into it and kissed him back harder.

Percy pulled back. " How are you still living? I mean when you tell Thalia to f off. She would rip your throat out. Or at least she would for me."

I laughed again. " I'm just glad you're home. Oh and I have some news."

" What?"

" I got a call last week from this firm. And they want me to come work for them. It's in town and they said I would mainly be supervising the construction here in New York and desgining a few buildings."

" That's awesome. When do you start?"

I smirked. " Well I have three weeks paid vacation right now so I'm going to call them today and say I can start in about three weeks."

Percy laughed. " That is amazing. I'll call work and say I have to leave town for about two weeks." He pulled me into another kiss and it was pure bliss.

**A/N Hello hello. OMG I am being so cheesy with my writing lately. Like everything I've been writing I just hate and get rid of it so sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. And I need to say thank you to a very special reviewer. Serena who was a guest when I got the review, I just have to say thank you so much. You're reviews are so sweet and I'm glad you like the stories so much. And also to the rest of my reviewers you guys are the sweetest people ever! But I had to point our Serena just because she said in one review that I made her cry.**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	25. Leyna VI

**A/N Hey guys. So I know most of you are about to riot with pitchforks and stuff because I haven't post anything in a long time but I have good reasons. One I was on vacation for two weeks with no wi-fi. Second my laptop went on strike for a week or so because it was being a meany head. Third I am taking an AP class next year and I really need to finish my summer work load so I can't really update a lot. But here is a Leyna chapter that I have worked really hard on so you better like!**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL**

**Leyna**

I am going to kill him. I promise you I will have my dogs kill him and rip him into pieces so small that you couldn't even find him if you used a microscope. That's how mad I am. Normally I don't get mad. But now I am and I will kill Leo. And I don't go back on my threats. Why you may ask? Because he did the worst thing I think a person could ever do. Now if you don't know in my kitchen I have a drawer filled with sugary stuff that is extremely unhealthy. From jelly beans to even sugar itself. And I had warned Leo to never touch it unless I ask him to. So today when I went to get more jelly beans for my office I open it to see I had almost nothing left in it. Just some sugar that I keep coffee and a thing of lemon cookies. I have been on sugar craves before but I normally have something left.

I was going to be smart about killing Leo. I would find out what happened at all my food and then I would set the dogs loose on him. I waited patently in my villa for him to come over like he did everyday. Around noon I heard him walk in. I pretended not to notice him until he wrapped his arms around me for behind.

" Hello Roman." Leo said. I got him to let go of him.

" Hey can I ask you a question?" I asked.

" It wasn't me. Whatever happened I didn't do it." Leo said. I rolled my eyes.

" Really? Because the last time I opened this cabinet." I opened my sugar cabinet. " It was full with everything sweet. Now I only have a bag of sugar and coffee. Care to explain why?" I asked.

" Reyna the last time I tried to take a small cookie from there you threatened to have your dogs rip me limb from limb and then shred me into a million pieces so small you couldn't even identify me," Leo said.

" I already made that treat?" He nodded. " I'll have to come up with a new one. But that still doesn't explain why all my cabinet is empty."

Leo shrugged and opened it. " At least you still have the coffee I bought. Unopened."

I glared at him. " I don't drink coffee. That was for when you ask for it and get upset when I tell you I don't own any."

" Reyna you can always buy more candy."

I glared at him. " Yes I know but I had a bag of jelly beans from the U.K. that were unopened for a special occasion that is missing and it cost me at least twenty dollars."

Leo broke out laughing. " You spent twenty dollars on a bag of jelly beans?" He asked.

" Duh. What else would I buy? Oil? Any ways I can't replace them since the build closed a couple of years ago. So if you didn't eat all my sweets than tell me who did?" I asked.

Before he could respond I heard the dogs start coughing on something. I went over to the back room where I had there beds and saw that they were leaking all over. I quickly tried to get to them but slipped in all the oil and stuff. Around their beds were all my sweets ripped open.

Eventually we got over to them. I grabbed a blanket and tried to put it on Aurum but he just barked at me.

" Leo what's wrong with them?" I asked.

I kneeled down next to Arguementum. " I think all the stick food got caught in their systems. So they're coughing so much to get it out. Can you shut them down or something? I can't fix them if they won't stop coughing."

I picked up a front paw and pressed a small button. Once they were shut down Leo helped me clean up the room.

" I'm sorry for blaming you on eating all them." I said once the mess was cleaned. " When can you fix the dogs?"

" As soon as I can but we should wait till we're sure they won't have another oil fit. Come on. I have a surprise for you." Leo grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. I tried to protest but the day was almost up so I thought it couldn't kill to get my mind off the dogs for a bit.

I had no clue where he was taking me. At first I thought it was to a coffee shop but he took a wrong turn. Than I thought to the river but he took another wrong turn.

" Leo where are we going?" I asked. We had been walking for about half an hour and I was getting a bit irritable.

" Reyna it's not the destination but the journey that is more exciting." Leo said. " Than again I should always be your destination." He smirked. I hit his shoulder.

" Just tell me where I'm going." I said.

" No."

" You don't know where you're going do you?"

" Nope not a clue." Leo said. We were near the river bank so I just stopped walking.

" Let's just sit here for a bit. I mean you don't have a clue where you're going so yeah." I said.

Leo sat down and took his shoes off. He put his feet in the water and motioned me to join him. I sat next to him but I didn't put my feet in.

" Are you okay?" Leo asked. " You've seemed a bit off lately."

" It's the dogs. I'm worried about them."

He rolled his eyes. " Reyna do you realize who is going to fix them? Trust me they will be as good as new when I'm done with them. With a few twists here and there."

" Like what?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He shrugged. " Have the breathe fire grow wings. Oh if I can figure it out I could make them speak words and stuff so you could know when they're hungry or even better I could have them grow ten times their size and have them be frikin' godzilla on everyone. Now that would be awesome!"

I shoved him. " Leo! I will not allow you to do that. And if you do I swear on my life I will have you listen to Octavian lecture about Greeks for a good hour."

" That's a new threat." Leo said.

I smiled. " Yeah I might have to use it more often. In fact I should ask Octavian if he's free tomorrow because I have a feeling I will have to use it very soon."

Leo laughed and kissed my cheek. " Alright now what's really wrong?"

I smiled sadly. " Did you ever think about where we would end up ten years from now?"

" Oh yeah. I can't say you're in the picture though."

" I'm going to shove you in the river and have Hannibal trample you under foot." I said through fits of laughter.

" Hey another new one. More violent but new! That means I need about four more new puns. Hey what did one lion say to another?"

I sighed. " What?"

" I would agree but that would mean I was_ lion_!

I snickered. " That has to be the worst pun I've ever heard. But seriously. Where do you see yourself five or ten years from now?"

" That was good! It only took me ten seconds to think of. Alright being serious. I guess I see myself alive." Leo said.

" Alive? That's it? No dream job. No family. No me?"

" Reyna for course you're in it. But I don't try to plan that far ahead."

" Why?"

" Because when you plan that far well, shit tends to hit the fan. Nothing goes right and then there you are in some crappy apartment with no family alone regretting ever making all those plans when you could have just waited and see where the wind takes you. Speaking of wind what did a tree to say to the wind one day?" Leo said.

I moved closer to him. " But if you don't plan than how are you going to know where the wind will blow you?"

" The tree said baby you blew me away! Get it? Wind? Blew me away?"

" Leo!" I groaned.

He smirked. " What? It was a good pun!"

I groaned again. " Focus please. I'm trying to be serious!"

" Alright I'll out my serious face on." He looked at me with a straight face and right when I was about to talk his lip started to twitch slightly. I sighed and got up to leave. " Reyna come on. I'm just messing around."

Leo tried to grab my arm but I just shook him off. I turned sharply on my heels and stared at him.

" Leo I don't care if you're just messing around. I'm trying to be serious. Because after this month your camp goes back to New York and I stay here. I mean I want to know if you think maybe we'll still be together or if you want to stay here or if I should come back with you to New York. I need to know some things!" I said exasperated.

" Reyna calm down a bit. Really are you that worried?" Leo asked.

I nodded. " Yes. I am. It's literally my job everyday to worry about things."

He laughed. " Than take a break and stop worrying. Reyna you've been worried about every thing since you got here. Are you sure this isn't about something else?"

I took a shaky breath. " I am going crazy. Yesterday when I was braiding my hair I found gray! I had gray hair. I'm only 17! I shouldn't have grays! That should happen when I'm seventy! And I just don't know how much longer I can take all this stress!"

He laughed slightly and pulled me into a hug. I didn't really try to hug him back since I was a bit upset still.

" You know if you're under so much stress than maybe you should stop being praetor for a bit."

I let go of him and gave a 'Really?' look. " Quit being praetor? Leo that is like asking you to not build anything or fix anything for the rest of your life."

" Yeah that's true but at least I don't go gray. And it doesn't affect my hotness. Now does it?"

" Hey I still look good. I cut the grays out. But have you ever even thought about what would happen to use? I mean we can't keep doing this every other month. It will get too expensive and too hard."

" How many friends do you have here? I mean friends you would die for." Leo asked.

I thought for a bit, Merci- no she actually tried to kill me once. Kyle maybe. No he tried to get me fired. Dakota? Nah I don't think the world would end for me if her died.

"See? You can't think of any! So it would make sense if you came with me back to New York." Leo said.

" Yes but- I just don't know. I've never really been though an actual winter. Isn't total hell than?" I asked.

" Yeah but remember who you'll be with. This guy!" He pointed his thumbs at himself.

" But what about the dogs? I don't think very many places except metal dogs."

" Just say their statues some crazy aunt gave us and that we just can't find a person to buy them off us! Simple as that! And if we need to walk them than we can just say we are trying out the robot dog we built! Simple as that. Any more reasons?" Leo asked.

I bit my lip. " Alright but I need to make sure they get a good praetor here before I go live in New York. Until then. Than I will come live with you but you need to help me move." I said.

" YES!" He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and ran towards the lake.

" IF YOU GET A DROP OF WATER ON ME I WILL HAVE OCTAVIAN LECTURE YOU AND TELL FRANK YOU WERE HITTING ON HAZEL AND HAVE HIM AND HANNIBAL TRAMPLE YOU UNDER FOOT! AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

He stopped short of the river and set me down. I gave him a quick kiss. " Thank you. But I said you couldn't get me wet. I never said I couldn't. I shoved him in river. He grabbed my hand last second and dragged me in with him. I quickly got out of lake and start cursing at him in three languages. Latin, English, and Spanish.

" You _puta de hijo_!_ Sis tali culus_ ( You are such an asshole!)! Go die in a hole somewhere!"I screamed.

" You are so hot when you're cursing at me in three languages."

" Oh really? Tell me how hot I am when I run through you with my knife." I hissed. He quickly threw his shoes on and started running away from me. I chased after him and managed to tackle him to ground. He started laughing and I just had to join him. By the time we had gotten back to the villa I had already scripted my resignation in my head and who would replace me.


	26. Request IV by Kendrix D Brandon

**Thalia and Luke (Thauke)**

**This will be before they meet Annabeth so just a heads up!**

I was running down a alley way. There was a stupid ogre giant thing thing that was trying to make lunch out of me. In case you are super slow and have a brain the size of pea I happen to be a demigod. Yeah daughter of Zeus. You know they guy with the huge lighting bolt that kills everything. I only had a small knife but what good will that do? I kept running till I reached a fence and tried to climb over it as quickly as I could but my boot got caught. I feel upside down and was looking at the ugly thing. Yeah he was uglier upside down than he was right side up.

He smiled down at me. " Well I guess I win the bet. Right?"

I glared at him. " No duh idiot! I'm stuck in a stupid fence!"

He tried to make a grab for me but I stabbed his eye with my knife. I quickly managed to swing myself up right on the fence. I climbed over it and than I cursed myself. I had left the knife in the stupid things eye! I kept running till I ran into this guy. I grabbed the first thing I could find as a weapon (Which happened to be a bat :-)) I held it up and glared at him.

" If you make a single move towards me I will swing at your head. I don't care if you're some rich guy with a famous dad I will and shall swing at your head. Or kick you where it hurts." I threatened.

He had shortish blonde hair and blue eyes. He was kinda handsome but that doesn't mean I wasn't afraid to hurt him.

" I promise. I won't make a move. I'm Luke. You are?"

I lowered the bat slightly. " Thalia. Thalia Grace."

" What the hell is on your jacket?" He asked.

" Depends on what you are."

Luke laughed. " I'm a demigod. I know you are too."

That confused me. How the hell could he tell. " How the hell do you know?" I held the bat up higher.

" I'm one too. Son of Hermes."

" Zeus. But that still doesn't answer the question. How can you tell?"

He shrugged. " Well I'm no genius but I would think the giant thing with a knife in it's eye was a dead give away."

I lowered the bat. " I guess I believe you since you can see the ugly thing. What are you doing on the streets alone at midnight?" I asked.

" Well I could ask you the same thing. I ran away."

" Same. I had to leave or else I would have killed my mother."

" I have similar reasons. My mother was scaring me every day and I just had to go." Luke said.

I glared at him. Oh the hell was this guy? Again if you have a pea brain you probably would notice by now that I am very suspcious of people. I don't care if you're a teacher I will think of you as a murder maybe unless I can trust you.

" Uh we should get going." Luke said.

" We? Sorry but there is no 'we' in this situation." I stated.

" Well than you should start running like hell than because the big ugly giant is about to break through that fence."

I turned around and the ugly thing had just barreled through the fence. He grabbed at his face and ripped the knife out of his eye. He threw it at my feet. I left it there because it was just some kitchen knife.

" Here take this." Luke said. He took a spear of his back. " I don't like using. Besides I got a sword instead." I took the spear from his hand and looked at the giant thing. He was running slowly but was making progress.

" Okay I say we kill the thing and than we go seprate ways. Deal?" I held out my hand and he took it. Than I took off running. Luke was following close behind. I ran into a factory of sorts. The door was just open and I didn't think ( Let's just call him Bill since his real name is way too long to even try to pronounce) Bill would be able to make it through without taking the whole building down with him.

The inside of the building was dark and smelled of something acidiy. I slowed down and Luke ran straight into me.

"DUDE! Come on! I know you've got two good eyes on you so use them dumbass!" I hissed

" Sorry. I was trying to make sure the thing wouldn't get through the door."

I rolled my eyes. " Please. Bill has gotten through a lot smaller doors."

" Bill?"

" That's his name. Well the name I gave him. His real name is too long to say. Now can we please walk without getting hit?" I asked.

Luke nodded and followed me. It was very dimly lit inside so it was hard to tell if we were walking into a trap or if we were walking past frozen unicorns. I turned down a hallway because that's were the acid smell was strongest. I know people say don't go near that kind of stuff because you can die. But the thing is lately I'm almost always about to die so I think I walk around some acid and not get hurt.

I walked in and not far from us was a huge thing bowl I guess of acid. I walked towards it and looked down at it. It was bubbling and spiting a bit. Luke looked over the railing a bit to far and he had a sword in his hand. I tried to walk over but tripped and kinda knocked the sword out of his hand.

"Well that's goner." I said.

Luke laughed. " So can I have the spear back?" He asked.

" No." I said plainly. He was about to respond when I heard Bill running down hallway. How the hell did his fat ass get through that tiny hallway? Seriously I wanna know! I held the spear up and handed Luke the bat. He scowled at me but he still tried to look tough. Bill was running so fast towards us I don't think he knew that there was an acid thing right behind us. He was always slow to stop so if I timed this right I could get rid of him without killing him myself.

" Thalia do you have a plan or something?"

" When I say jump, go to the sides of the railing." I said. I tensed a bit as he came closer. I noticed he brought a few buddies with too.

" Thalia he's got two more friends." Luke said.

" I can see Luke. Just wait." I tensed more. Just a few more seconds.

" Thalia now would be a good time to-"

" NOW! JUMP!" I shouted. We ran towards the side and the plan worked perfectly. They ran right into the acid. I looked over the edge and saw they were still alive. They were really hurt but they weren't dead yet. I guess I would have to use another method. Lighting. I focused on them and thought about imagined them getting burnt to a crisp. I felt all the hair on my arms stand up. Than a huge hole got blasted through the building and hit the acid. I looked over at Luke and saw he was in the ground and his hair was smoking a bit.

Crap. I probably should have warned him not to touch the railing. I walked over to him and saw he was still living just knocked out.

I leaned over him and shook him slightly. " Come on Luke wake up. Wakey wakey!" I said. He slowly came to. He looked slightly dazed but other than that fine.

" Warn a guy next time." He mumbled.

I blushed a bit. " Sorry. I'm not use to having other people around me." I helped him up and looked at the acid bowl thing again. Bill and his buddies were no where to be seen.

" Ha! It worked. How the hell did that work?" I asked myself.

Luke laughed a bit " Alright I forgive you for the whole lighting thing now."

I smiled and walked towards the first door I saw. It was locked and I was about five seconds from stabbing the door open with the spear until Luke pushed me aside. I don't know what he did exactly but next thing I knew the door was open.

" How the hell?"

" My dad is Hermes remember?" He said. He walked outside and I followed.

" Yeah that explains a lot." I said sarcasticly. I smiled and walked outside. " Would you happen to know what state were in?" I asked.

" Yeah uh I think this is Nebraska or some place like that. Why?"

I shrugged. " Just curious. Uh do you want your spear back?" I asked

Luke shooked his head. " Nah. I'm not very good with those. I would like to use a sword but that is in a pit of acid at the current moment. Besides I'm good with bats. So do you still want to go solo on this?"

" Well it wouldn't kill to have some company every now and then." I mumbled. " So I guess I wouldn't mind having you around. So where to next?" I asked.

" I've always want to visit Wyoming. Heard it was nice. And that there aren't a lot of people around to bother you. You good with that?"

" The less people the better." I said.

He smiled. And I smiled back. This would be fun.

**A/N Hello everybody. So I know people wanted that Traite sequal but I need to get a request out of the way so I thought why not do a Thauke. Maybe I'll do another request for the next chapter. Don't worry I'm not that cruel. I'll just make you wait a month (JK or am I?). If you have a couple pairing you want to see just put it in a review and I'll see if I can't work my magic! **

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


	27. Traite VI

**Traite**

It's been about a year or so since _it _happened. We always said _it. _As long as we knew what it was than it was okay. And that was good enough for us. We don't talk about _it _at all or if can't help it. Just because she always gets this ashamed look and I just can't stand it. We don't talk about it and even mentioning certin things gets her upset because it was related to _it. _The fire in the strawberry fields, she can't go through a whole conversation about it without her getting that look. I try to make sure only the people that need to know, know. Anyone else we tell the same story. A knife had hemlock on it and without Katie knowing got hit. That is all we say and end the subject at that. Thankfully people haven't asked too much about it since on the day _it _happened she didn't see to many people.

Except for one numb skull. The one, the only, give up folks for CONNOR STOLL! Yeah when the topic comes up he wants to know more about how it happened. Like whose knife was it and how it suddenly got hemlock on it. And how she managed to get hit. And why she always gets a weird look when we do talk about it. And why I punch him every time Katie has to leave the room during such a conversation. I mean really can a guy not take a hint? I even told him to stop asking questions about it and the idiot still did. That's when I punched and smacked him (one for me and one for Katie since she left the room.) because of his lack of brain cells.

" Travis come on! I have a date tonight and I don't need to be bloody and bruised for it!" Connor complained.

" Than stop getting my girlfriend upset." I said.

" Dude it's not my fault every time I see you guys she PMS like crazy! All I did was ask about the time she got the knife in her." He defended.

I groaned. " Travis you see us once a week. That would mean every week she would be on her period. That is physically impossible. Also you should know by now that it is a very touchy topic for her."

" Alright well I got to go. Lou Ellen said I had to take a shower this time or else the place she wants to go to won't let us in. Waste of money if I have to shower just to get in. See you around!" And with that he left.

I went to the room me and Katie shared. She was sitting on the bed facing the wall with her hand under her shirt. I knew she was tracing the scar again. She does that when ever she gets really upset.

" You okay?" I asked.

She nodded numbly. " Yeah. I'm fine." She sat up and fixed her shirt. " Did he leave yet?"

" Just left. I punched him and slapped him. One for you and one for me. Which one do you want to claim?" I smiled.

She smiled slightly. " The punch if it was really hard."

I laughed slightly. " Really are you okay?"

Katie smiled a bit wider. " I'm perfectly fine. I promise. What do you want to do tonight? We could watch a movie, go out, order in."

" I would love to just lay around and do nothing." I said. I jumped on the bed and didn't try to make an effort to do anything.

" Travis I have a question."

" Katie I might answer your question."

She sat in front of me. " After _it _happened. Why were you so nice? You could have been like everyone else and just gone on with there lives. You could have acted like it never happened and forget about me."

I sat up a bit. " Katie why wouldn't I be nice to you? I mean I can't say I fully understood at the time why you did it but all I knew is that you were hurt and that the last thing you needed was another person asking why. So I just didn't ask till you were ready to tell."

" I never said thank you. So thank you Travis for not asking why." Katie leaned over and kissed me. It was gentle but sweet. Just like her. She pulled away and smiled.

I smiled back at her. " Alright enough of the depressing stuff. Let go find a movie."

**A/N Hey guys! So I know this is shorter than what I normally write but I couldn't really come up with any good ideas so I thought if I put it after all the drama happened than I could come up with a better story. I know some people were probably hoping for this whole drama filled chapter but I'm not that good at drama. I can write it happening but I can't write the after math. Any who please review and if you have a couple you want to see let me know in a comment. And I just realized that I never said that if you want to see another one shot of a couple I've already done go ahead and ask for another!**

**C YA! LUV YA! E-SAW-BELL!**


End file.
